El ultimo chocolate
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Toda su vida disimulando un falso amor... llega el con su hermosa sonrisa y le echa a perder todo, sacando viejos sentimientos de su corazón que ella creía muertos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! puf! tarde mucho en escribir este fic... u_u espero que les guste... y ps ojala que puedan dejarme un review! gracias por leer! :D

El ULTIMO CHOCOLATE…

Cap 1: Estupido corazón…

-maldito despertador!- grito mientras conducía a toda prisa y veía el reloj en su muñeca con ansiedad, -cambia, por favor semáforo!- imploraba la chica, mientras comenzaba a desesperarse, apenas cambio el semáforo, acelero el coche a todo lo que da manejaba como desquiciada cuando tenía prisa, lo estaciono y se bajo como loca, pidió el elevador y apretó los botones con astucia, arranco a correr hacia su oficina, fingiendo que no había pasado nada… -ya estoy aquí…- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro se sentó en su escritorio nerviosa cuando escucho sonar su teléfono de extensión y dio un brinco de la impresión –rayos!- pensó mientras levantaba la bocina con miedo –bu… bueno…?- pregunto nerviosa con los labios temblorosos –Hinata! Hyuga! Pasa a mi oficina en este momento!- grito la mujer para luego colgarle el teléfono con brusquedad –rayos! En que lío me he metido…?- reprocho mientras estampaba su cara sobre su escritorio con brusquedad causándole dolor –auch!- dijo después mientras se tallaba la frente, se levanto de la silla con desgano y camino por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la oficina de su jefa, cuando escucho murmullos en los otros cubículos de sus compañeras y compañeros de trabajo –lo has escuchado… hay un chico nuevo…- murmuro un hombre –si, lo he visto es muy apuesto…- argumento la mujer que estaba con el hablando, Hinata tembló de miedo –se…ra… que la jefa quiere despedirme?- pensó aterrada, mientras por dentro maldecía su despertador por sonar tarde, llego a la oficina y en la entrada tenía una placa de bronce en el cual estaba grabado el nombre de su jefa: Tsunade Senju, toco la puerta con sus puños temblorosos preparando a su corazón para los gritos que le harían saltar el alma –pasa Hinata!- grito la mujer del otro lado de la puerta con esa voz tan fuerte, ella dio un respingo que le erizo la piel, tomo la manija y la giro con cuidado, abrió la puerta y entro con torpeza y con la mirada gacha, esperando el primer grito, Tsunade la miro y suspiro –Levanta la cabeza Hinata, no voy a regañarte…- murmuro con una voz mas suave –a no…?- pregunto ella con un ojo abierto –no, no te regañare aunque te lo merezcas por llegar tarde!- grito al final, causando temor en la chica – wa! eto… y entonces por que me llamo?- pregunto tímida, Tsunade sonrió –tendrás un nuevo compañero de trabajo…- dijo la rubia con firmeza en sus palabras -eh…? Que… que… paso con Suigetsu- pregunto mientras apoyaba las manos en su escritorio alarmada –mmm… ese tonto… renuncio, dijo que tenía que volver a su pueblo natal por asuntos pendientes…que se le va hacer…- dijo la mujer de aparentemente treinta años de edad, Hinata agacho la mirada –tanto que me costo hacer amistad con el…- pensó para si misma –No te deprimas Hinata te he conseguido un nuevo compañero…- dijo alegre Tsunade –pasa por favor…- pidió la rubia y la chica la miraba sorprendida, la puerta se abrió con cuidado dejándole ver sus zapatos negros, hasta que dejo ver sus profundos ojos zafiros con esa singular pero brillante sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba aquella sonrisa que le robaba el aliento y su hermoso cabellos rubio –Na… Naruto Uzumaki?...- pregunto ingenua la muchacha al sentir su corazón paralizarse frente a el –Hinata!...- grito el chico mientras la miraba sorprendido –No puede ser…- suspiro ella al verlo de frente y sentir como su corazón poco a poco se iba a comenzar a abrir sin prevenirla –no, no, no puedo permitir que despierte esos sentimientos de los que huí con destreza…- se dijo a ella misma mientras acercaba la mano a su pecho y lo presionaba en negativa, casi casi gritándolo que no encontrara la llave de esos sentimientos, su mirada expectante no se disimulaba, el la miraba tan detalladamente como si quisiera retratarla en sus recuerdos, indudablemente sonrío, sonrío ante ella por la dicha que le provocaba volver a verla –no, no, no, 3… 2… 1… estoy perdida…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, siempre esa sonrisa aquella que siempre le salvaba le había hecho cavar su tumba de la que había huido por años, pero aquellos años no fueron suficientes para enterrarlos, para encerrarlos, guardarlos, suprimirlos, desaparecerlos… desaparecerlos? Ella estaba segura en el momento que hizo el trato con su corazón que no podía desaparecerlos, eso era irracional casi tan irracional como querer apagar un inmenso sol de un momento a otro, algo fuera de su imaginación, ella había aceptado suprimirlos tanto como pueda, pero ahí estaba el tan solo sonriendo como siempre esa era la llave para romper el trato y esfuerzo que había hecho… Tsunade la miraba confusa –aparentemente estos dos ya se conocen…- pensó –bien! Ya que veo que tienen una buena relación será fácil para ustedes trabajar juntos…- Dijo la rubia sacando de sus pensamientos a Hinata –Tsunade…- susurro con suplica la suplica de sus labios… -hare mi mejor esfuerzo!- dijo una alegre voz que la dejo helada, no quiso voltear a mirarlo por que sabia el efecto de sus ojos en ella, no quería ser obvia -bien Naruto me gusta ese entusiasmo! Tu que piensas Hinata?- pregunto Tsunade mientras no se daba cuenta del aprieto en el que la estaba metiendo –aa.. mm…yo? Bueno si, yo daré mi esfuerzo…- dijo con duda la duda que escapaba de su garganta, la duda que intentaba luchar contra su destapado corazón –bien! Pueden retirarse…- dijo Tsunade con voz autoritaria, Naruto solo sonrió, mientras Hinata deseaba ser tragada por la tierra en esos momentos.

-Vamos Hinata hay mucho que hacer…- dijo Naruto con alegría mientras la jalaba del brazo y la sacaba a empujones de aquella lujosa oficina, cerro la puerta dejando que Tsunade suspirar en soledad, y a los tres segundos el rubio asomo la cabeza apenado –etode… cual es mi oficina…- le pregunto a la rubia mientras se rascaba la nuca con picardía, Tsunade suspiro resignada –es la que esta justo junto a la de Hinata…- no podía pedir algo peor, era su compañero de trabajo y además se sentaría junto a ella –gracias…- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta rápido.

-Hinata! A donde vas con tanta prisa?...- pregunto el rubio mientras la perseguía por los pasillos del edificio –Hinata!- grito mientras arrancaba a correr y se ponía frente a ella parándole el paso con las manos –Alto!- ella se precipito a sonrojarse aquel habito había regresado a sus palidas mejillas, vacias de color, trago saliva frente a el, tratando de ocultarse de lo profundo que eran sus ojos lo suficiente para no ahogarse en ellos al menos hasta que supiera como controlar su corazón –que no te da gusto de verme…?- pregunto un poco confundido –ah… no, no es eso, es que aun estoy impresionada…- el chico rió ante su comentario –valla no has cambiado Hinata sigues siendo igual de tímida que siempre…- tonto no es que siempre sea tímida es que siempre se comportaba así contigo! –no, no he cambiado?...- balbuceo repitiendo sus palabras –tienes razón aun sigo siendo una niña ingenua…- pensó para si misma en silencio –aunque a decir verdad Hinata… te has puesto linda…- dijo como un leve comentario, haciendo que su flujo sanguíneo corriera y se ensamblara en sus mejillas de la chica –no mientas!- grito irritada –no lo hago!- dijo el mientras le regresaba el tono y en eso comenzó a palpitar su celular, de prisa lo saco y contesto –bueno…?- pregunto el –ah! Sakura!- dijo cambiando su tono por uno mas dulce –Sakura?...- ese nombre lo conocía muy bien eso fue lo que pensó ella al escucharlo –si, estoy bien amor no te preocupes por mi, sabes me encontré con una amiga de la universidad, Hinata, la recuerdas?- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba que Hinata escuchara su platica.

Nada absolutamente nada había cambiado, el seguía enamorado de Sakura y ella seguía siendo la amiga, simplemente la amiga que siempre estará ahí, ella ya había entendido eso desde el momento en que se hicieron novios Naruto y Sakura, no había el mas mínimo espacio para ella, pero de algún modo eso lo había olvidado y escuchar hablar con dulzura, ver su rostro iluminarse le hizo recordar que su lugar era y será el mismo, no podía cambiarlo por que esa era su posición. Se quedo pensativa varios minutos mientras el hablaba por teléfono con un inmenso entusiasmo algo que solo Sakura podía causar en el y nadie mas que ella podría lograrlo, es cuando se dio cuenta de que a veces por más que desees algo no podrás conseguirlo y en algunas ocasiones o más bien en el amor no siempre funciona esforzarse…

Como deseaba suprimir hasta desaparecer aquel sentimiento que broto del olvido, aquel sentimiento que había enterrado con tanto trabajo, aquel sentimiento que intento borrar de sus recuerdos, su sonrisa, su mágica voz, su manera de ser, todo era tan embriagador, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, mientras sentía su corazón volcarse, -pero que rayos pasa por mi mente?...- pensó enojada –acaso esperaba algo de el?...- se pregunto, bajo la cabeza. Si definitivamente esperaba algo, por que en el momento que lo volvió a ver una pequeña llama de esperanza de prendió tratando de iluminar la inmensa oscuridad que opaca su corazón, pero aquella llama se marchito con el sonido de su voz al hablar con ella, y aquella llama que tenía el poder de prender también tenía el poder de apagar.

-Hinata!- grito mientras la sacudía sacándola de su trance –ehhh…- balbuceo tratando de reaccionar ante la agitación –estas bien?- pregunto curioso –mmm… si, Naruto claro que si…- dijo sacando una sonrisa de su tristeza –tengo que alejarme de el…- pensó para sí misma, mientras intentaba tomar la iniciativa –ammm.. Naruto me voy a mi oficina…- dijo mientras se volteaba para retomar su camino –espera!...- dijo el, mientras la sujetaba tan dulcemente del brazo, ella se sonrojo inevitablemente, causando nerviosismo en su cuerpo –q… que pasa?...- pregunto nerviosa –Debemos celebrar nuestro encuentro con Ramen!- grito exasperado, ella solo se limito a reír -de que te ríes?...- pregunto ofendido –nada.. nada… - contesto ella mientras agitaba las manos con apuro, el la miro con una sonrisa malévola –oh! Te burlas de mi obsesión por el ramen cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso frente a ella, Hinata solo retrocedió mientras tragaba saliva –yo… no… para nada…- contesto a cucharadas –pero quien esta obsesionada por el chocolate?...- pregunto mientras se reía de ella, ella solo se sonrojo –sabes de mi obsesión por el chocolate?- pregunto sonrojada , el se carcajeo soltando una hermosa sonrisa –claro que si! Eres mi mejor amiga tengo que saber detalles tuyos…- dijo mientras continuaba riéndose a golpes –amigos…- pensó ella -es cierto somos amigos…- volvió a pensar –ok, vayamos por ramen pero tu pagas!- dijo Hinata con entusiasmo, dejando a Naruto sorprendido –claro yo pago!- dijo mientras se reía. –ya vayan a trabajar!- grito Tsunade mientras se asomaba al escuchar sus murmullos –ya vamos ya vamos…- dijeron al unísono mientas aceleraban el paso –vamos Naruto… esa es tu oficina…- le afirmo mientras se la señalaba –uh! Esta bien cerca de la tuya! Justamente a 5 pasos- aseguro el rubio con alegría –si, lo se…- contesto cabizbaja, -iré a preparar mi oficina nueva… luego podrías decirme en que consiste mi trabajo?- pregunto con una dulce mirada –claro!- respondió ella al instante –gracias eres un ángel…- dijo mientras inconscientemente le daba un beso en la frente, se volteaba y se iba dejándola a ella con un corazón apresurado y las mejillas coloreadas, completamente coloreadas, mientras su corazón deseaba que esa acción por muy breve, ligera y nada significativa para el, se repitiera.

Sonó un teléfono muy a lo lejos y Hinata seguía tecleando en su computador, mientras Naruto arreglaba su rollos de película, al poco tiempo se escucho un grito –Hinata! Hay un acontecimiento en la calle Houston, una procesión con respecto a los derechos de las personas de color…- la chica levanto la mirada mientras de manera audaz copiaba los datos en una libreta –ya voy para allá…- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su maletín y se acercaba a la oficina de alado –Naruto vamos a trabajar!- sonrío la chica mientras se asomaba con dulzura por el marco de su puerta –am… claro… - respondió mientras tomaba el estuche donde se encontraba su cámara, ambos salieron de prisa, Hinata sabia que tenían que tener el privilegio de conseguir esa nota antes que cualquier otro periódico de la inmensa ciudad de Nueva York, corría rápido hacia su auto y se abrochaba el cinturón –de prisa Naruto!- dijo alterada –ya voy…- contesto el chico –ponte el cinturón por favor…- pidió la chica, ella misma sabia lo desenfrenada que se volvía cuando se emocionaba por conseguir el articulo antes que cualquier otro, sonrió con malicia la chica mientras se ponía los lentes oscuros –aquí vamos!- susurro mientras aceleraba a toda prisa, Naruto solo se limito a sobresaltarse por el cambio de actitud de la chica –no… conocía ese lado suyo…- pensó para si mismo mientras se sujetaba del auto procurando no salir volando por tan espantosa velocidad, -pero que destreza…- pensó mientras veía como esquivaba los autos, la gente, los semáforos y policías… -wau! Esto es mejor que los juegos del parque de diversiones…- dijo el chico entusiasmado –y es gratis!…- sonrío ella, -llegamos!- dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se lanzaba hacia aquella procesión llena de gente –no vienes Naruto?- pregunto la chica mientras aceleraba el paso para comenzar a trotar –ya… ya voy!- dijo mientras se enredaba en su cinturón con descuido y torpeza.

Se acerco a la gente sin miedo y comenzó a buscar al organizador de dicha procesión para entrevistarlo, mientras tomaba nota en una ligera libreta, -era tan espontánea para formular ingeniosas y minuciosas preguntas, tan audaz para conseguir la información que necesita en pocas y cortas palabras, esos ojos tan… tan hipnotizadores que le sacan la verdad a cualquiera…- eso mismo pensaba el rubio mientras se esmeraba a tomar fotografías contundentes y descriptoras del asunto que se estaba suscitando, al poco rato se acerco Hinata al guapo rubio con una sonrisa enorme –listo Naruto?- pregunto con una inmensa alegría cosa que alarmo al rubio –cla… claro…- susurro ensimismado –bien!- aplaudió –vámonos!- dijo de prisa y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su auto, -si…- balbuceo torpe el rubio mientras tomaba su cámara y la guardaba.

Después de varias correteadas por la ciudad, tanto disparate, fotos e información decidieron tomarse un respiro, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y en cualquier momento el atardecer comenzaría a ponerse, se habían sentado en un lindo parque, uno de tanto de esa enorme ciudad, los pajarillos aun cantaban y los niños aun jugaban. –siempre es así tu trabajo?- pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de una botella –si!- sonrió ella dichosa –te gusta cierto?- pregunto el rubio mientras la miraba con atención –eh?- pregunto dudosa –tu trabajo, te gusta cierto?- volvió a preguntar con más decisión –si…- dijo sinceramente en un leve susurro mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro –nunca me aburre siempre hay algo nuevo, que conocer…es fascinante!- dijo apasionada, el rubio solo se sintió deslumbrado por su sonrisa

-oh! Es cierto toma esto…- le dijo mientras le daba un chocolate y vio como sus ojos se abrían a un más dejándolo impactado –gracias!- dijo mientras lo abría y lo sumergía en su boca con rapidez, el rubio no puedo evitar no quitarle el ojo de encima a sus acciones, veía como saboreaba aquel dulce, como lo disfrutaba…

Después de un rato de descanso… -Vamos Naruto! tenemos que entregar las fotos y la información a los jefes de edición…- aun le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer… leer sus notas y convertirlas en un articulo, teclearlo en la computadora, arreglar las fotos y mandarlo al jefe de edición para revisarlo y posteriormente anexarlo al periódico para ser impreso al día siguiente…

Llegaron al edificio de New York Times… aquel prestigioso periódico de Nueva York, ya en sus oficinas cada unos hizo su correspondientes trabajo y agotados a las ocho de la noche salieron del gran edificio para tomar un merecido descanso.

-Hinata! Vamos por el Ramen!- reclamo Naruto alegre –am si claro…- susurro la chica como si la timidez hubiera vuelto a su persona sin previo aviso.

-wau! Si que tenías hambre!- dijo Naruto alegre –am si… lo siento… hace mucho que no como ramen…- dijo ella apenada mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta -que! Si es lo mejor del mundo!- aseguro el rubio mientras sonreía –lo mejor del mundo es tu sonrisa…- pensó sonrojada –cla… claro tienes razón…- contesto mientras cambiaba de dirección su mirada.

-nos vemos mañana…- dijo el rubio mientras se subía a su auto negro y ella al suyo rojo –claro!- dijo ella sonriendo, esa dulce sonrisa… hace mucho tiempo que no se apropiaba de sus labios, hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía con sinceridad, con verdadera felicidad, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esas mariposas odiosas apropiarse de su sentidos… suspiro resignada… que estaba haciendo? Ya no era una adolescente enamorada no! Ya era toda una reportera profesional! El tenía novia y estaba completamente enamorado de ella, de eso no cabía duda y ella y ella... solo era su mejor amiga, nada mas!.

Llego a su departamento mientras trataba de asimilar todas las dudas que rondaban por su mente con desesperación, se quito los zapatos dejando respirar sus pies, tiro el maletín a un lado de la puerta y se acerco a su teléfono a checar sus mensajes de voz, los escuchaba mientras se desvestía y se introducía al baño… si eso! Un baño le haría muy bien!

Primer mensaje…-Hina! Soy Tenten, mujer donde andas metida? Cuando salimos a tomar una copa o mínimo un café, yo pago!, por fa llámame!- y el mensaje terminó.

Segundo mensaje… -Hinata! Amor, no sabes cuanto te extraño! Vuelvo a la ciudad en unos tres o cuatro meses! Me muero por verte y estar contigo… te quiero! Nos vemos amor! Cuídate!- el mensaje termino y quedo el silencio abrumador, suspiro desde la regadera –Kiba…- susurro entre las gotas de agua que bañaban su cuerpo, que tonta! Por un momento había olvidado a Kiba! Su novio desde hace tres años! Había olvidado que el siempre ha estado ahí para ella, suspirando por ella, regalándole su amor a cada momento… pero… el punto era que… se puede engañar a la gente, a uno mismo si se desea, pero al corazón jamás!, y ahora más que nunca lo tenía claro, lo único que podía hacer era reprimir sus sentimientos… e intentar seguir con su vida normal… no podía desboronar su mundo solo por que el lindo de Naruto Uzumaki había parecido de nuevo, con sus hermosos ojos, su fragante sonrisa, su melodiosa voz, no señor eso para nada la sacaba de sus casillas eso para nada la hacía temblar… oh! Por Dios! Si lo tenía clavado en el corazón a quien rayos quería engañar?… pero…después de todo para el ella no significaba nada…

Así se fue a dormir, con aquellos estrepitosos pensamientos, inundando su cama…suplicándole a su corazón que se controlara, lo había logrado varios años, no podía tirar sus esfuerzos a la basura… aquella vez escapó pero ahora… como escaparía si esta a cinco pasos de su oficina, si la pasa todo el día con el… lo único que podía hacer es aprender a vivir con esos sentimientos mientras fingía amar a Kiba… por el bien de todos y más de ella…

Wa! que les parecio el primer capitulo? diganme por fa! su opinion es importante, acepto tomatazos de todo tipo... gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Etode... le hice unas correciones... espero que ahora este legible... :) wa! y no olviden ayer fue cumple de Naruto!

Cap 2: Chocolate por una apuesta...

Ya había pasado un mes de que el rubio estaba trabajando con ella, era bastante popular así que ya se llevaba con casi todo el edificio mientras algunas chicas comenzaban a echarle el ojo al fresco y atractivo hombre, Hinata estaba aprendiendo a controlar su corazón aunque a duras penas, se enfocaba en su trabajo al máximo tratando de no tener distracciones, mas bien tratando de no tener de distracción a esos encantadores ojos ni a esa radiante sonrisa, se concentraba en su trabajo y en nada más, era difícil muy difícil, aunque le hacia feliz saber que el rubio estaba cerca de ella.

-Hinata!- grito mientras salían del trabajo

–que pasa?- pregunto mientras arreglaba sus cosas para irse

–hoy iré a tu casa!- grito alegre el rubio mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice

–QUE!- grito exaltada la chica –por… por… por que?- pregunto un poco más tranquila mientras respiraba profundo.

–am bueno Sakura trabaja hasta muy tarde, no podré verla esta noche… y… y rente unas películas…puedo verlas contigo?- Pregunto el rubio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Suspiró resignada –Sabia que nada bueno podía venir de esa propuesta…- dijo para si misma –am claro Naruto… digo solo vamos a ver películas…- sonrío un tanto resignada la chica

–si, entonces vamos!- exclamo el rubio mientras la jalaba del brazo con furor.

Abrió su departamento con esfuerzo –rayos Hinata me hiciste correr ocho pisos… esta muy alto tu departamento…- dijo el rubio mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y tomaba aire en grandes cantidades tratando de disminuir su fatiga

–lo se…- decía Hinata con el aliento cortado… -pero… tu empezaste a retarme…- dijo mientras seguía tomando aire

–si y eso me recuerda, me tienes que preparar la cena!- dijo con sorna el rubio.

–ya lo se…- dijo molesta la chica para luego comenzar a reírse –bien pasa…- dijo mientras abría la puerta con dificultad.

–voy a preparar la cena… tu mientras pon el disco en el DVD por favor!- pidió la chica con amabilidad.

–cla… ro…- balbuceo atontado

–tu departamento es bonito…- dijo mientras lo recorría con su azul mirada –gracias- respondió ella, mientras se introducía a la cocina.

-oye! Hinata! Que harás para cenar?- pregunto impaciente el oji azul –no te diré!- contesto ella en burla –que cruel!- reprocho el rubio con un puchero –lo se…- dijo ella con una inmensa sonrisa.

Se habían sentado en el sofá a disfrutar de la película, por supuesto cada quien guardaba su distancia.

–Naruto esta es una película de amor?- pregunto Hinata sorprendida de que el rubio viera esos géneros románticos.

–bueno yo…- dijo mientra jugaba con sus dedos y se sonrojaba de forma repentina –es que… planeaba verla con Sakura…- dijo apenado mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, la chica se carcajeo tratando de disimular su tristeza al escuchar el nombre de ella… de Sakura…

–No te preocupes…- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y tomaba las palomitas las colocaba sobre sus piernas y se disponía a comerlas

–por cierto!- dijo el rubio, mientras sacaba una caja de su bolsillo –toma!- dijo mientras extendía los brazos.

–uh! Chocolate!- argumento entusiasmada Hinata lo miro detenidamente mientras poco a poco sus pupilas se hacían más grandes de la impresión –y… y… es mi favorito! Do…donde lo conseguiste?, pensé que estaba descontinuado!- dijo mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos y lo miraba con anhelo.

–Tengo contactos…- dijo el rubio engreído.

–eres el mejor!- grito eufórica, hasta que reacciono –espera… este chocolate… es para Sakura verdad?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta obvia.

–no!, lo compre para ti, se que este es tu chocolate favorito, además si le doy algo así Sakura me golpearía… ella cuida su línea…- dijo el rubio imitando a su novia, cosa que causo risa en Hinata

–oh! Ya veo…- susurro la chica, mientras miraba detalladamente el chocolate, disimuladamente lo acerco a su corazón y con alegría cerro los ojos, luego le quito la envoltura y con suma delicadeza lo metió en sus boca dejándose inundar por su sabor, -mmm…- dijo mientras lo saboreaba en sus labios, voltio la mirada y descubrió q Naruto la observaba –quieres un trocito?- pregunto ella acercándole el chocolate, el solo asintió apenado, la miro… observo su mano cerca de el, jalo su muñeca hacia sus labios y mordió el chocolate, ella solo trago saliva asustada mientras sentía el calor de sus manos como la rozaba con delicadeza, se sonrojo, pero para su suerte ese rubio era demasiado torpe.

–disculpa Hinata mordí de mas…- rió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

–Oh! No mi chocolate! Eres un aprovechado!- le dijo mientras le daba un almohadazo en la cabeza

–ah! Con que quieres iniciar una pelea!- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba otra almohada del sofá

–exactamente! Es en nombre de mi chocolate mordido!- y así se pusieron a pelear ignorando la película que seguía rolando.

Ya había acabado la película, no la vieron completa debido a la guerra que se suscito en el departamento de la chica, se levantaron a cenar y mientras Naruto esperaba con ansias en el comedor, Hinata servía la comida –estoy segura… que en la parte de nuestra pelea de almohadas… en el momento más romántico de la película Naruto se hubiera acercado a Sakura y la hubiera… besad…-

-wau! Esto huele increíble, Hinata! Que es?- dijo mientras se instalaba justo detrás de ella

–kya! Que… que haces? Quieres matarme de un infarto?- pregunto mientras, tomaba su corazón y respiraba agitada, en ese momento agradeció al cielo la tierra y a todo ser viviente, que los pensamientos no se escucharan.

-es que te estabas tardando mucho…- comento el rubio con un puchero –wau! Eso es ramen!- grito emocionado mientras movía la tapa de la olla

–am si, si lo es…- dijo mientras lo servía en un plato –hace mucho que no lo hago… no creo q este tan rico como el que comimos aquella vez, pero tendrás que conformarte- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras sujetaba ambos platos y los asentaba en la mesa

–ey! Hinata… olvidaste servirte…- dijo mientras señalaba los dos platos

–que? No pero si… ya están los dos platos en la mesa…- de pronto entendió –eres un glotón!- dijo mientras se echaba a reír –lo que queda en la olla es tuyo…- dijo mientras la señalaba

–uh! Es bastante!- dijo más alegre el ojos zafiro, ella solo detallo la sonrisa del rubio y la almaceno en su baúl de recuerdos, ahí en un cajón cerca de su corazón.

Se sentaron a comer, el rubio tan impaciente como siempre probó bocado enseguida –wau! Hinata esto esta delicioso!- dijo causando escándalo en el departamento

–gra…cias…- susurro la chica mientras observaba su plato de comida

–que pasa? No tienes hambre?- pregunto el blondo preocupado

–no… no… es solo que…- dijo asustada –que?- pregunto el curioso mientras la miraba más de cerca.

–una tontería…- dijo mientras le sonreía para que no se preocupara.

-dime por favor!- insistió el chico dorado, ella lo observo y se sonrojo ligeramente.

–es que… no estoy acostumbrada a comer acompañada…- dijo en un leve susurro, el chico se sorprendió mucho y ligeramente, muy ligeramente se sonrojo al mirarla con la cuchara rozando sus labios, sacudió su cabeza como intentando liberarse de ese pensamiento… quizá ella pensó que su comentario no le tomo importancia al rubio… que equivocada estaba!, desde ese momento el rubio se prometió no dejarla sola… aunque no se lo dijo… pero no dejarla sola pero no de la manera que quizá están pensando, estar ahí con ella como amigos…

-ya me voy Hinata…. Gracias por la cena…- dijo el rubio mientras se despedía de ella en la puerta de su departamento

–ah claro no te preocupes, Naruto, recuerda que fue por que me ganaste!- el chico solo se carcajeo

–fue fácil ganarte!- dijo con sorna.

–que dijiste! Quiero la revancha!- dijo Hinata explayada

–cuando quieras… pero ahorita no… estoy lleno…- argumento mientras acariciaba su estomago lleno –estoy lleno de rico ramen…- dijo mientras causaba un sonrojo en ella –hasta mañana…- dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de ella y ella solo lo miraba distanciarse, una vez que vio que se introducía en el elevador y que ya no veía más ni el ultimo de sus rubios cabellos, cerro la puerta de su departamento, camino como zombie hasta su cama y cayo muerta sobre ella, cubrió su cara con una mano mientras un inmenso sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro, -que voy hacer…?- dijo mientras sentía como su pecho temblaba por el presuroso palpitar de su corazón, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sintió el trozo de chocolate que aún quedaba, lo sujeto con delicadeza, mientras tontamente pensaba que el había posado sus labios en el por un breve instante, que le había sujetado la mano por muy corto tiempo… no, no, eso era malo… si seguía así… se volvería más ambiciosa, hasta comenzar a desear algo que no le corresponde, que no le pertenece, que meramente no debe ser así, se comió el ultimo pedazo de chocolate, sintiendo como sus labios se ensuciaban de su dulce sabor, sonrió en la oscuridad, hasta quedarse dormida con la envoltura entre sus dedos…

El ultimo mes se la paso, con ella, Sakura estaba fuera de la ciudad al igual que Kiba el novio de Hinata, así que se hacían compañía mutuamente, y quizá por un momento el había olvidado que Sakura existía, se pasaba todos los días en casa de Hinata, hasta volverse agradable su compañía, veían películas de acción por que sinceramente las de romance no les sentaban bien a ambos, comían juntos, jugaban, platicaban, y Naruto comenzaba a pensar lo agradable que era estar con aquella chica, pero lo que más hacían era comer ese maravilloso chocolate que a ella tanto le encantaba… -vamos Naruto! Ya dime donde lo consigues!- pidió la chica con una inmensa curiosidad –no!- dijo el mientras fingía ignorarla

–eres cruel!- dijo ella haciendo un puchero, que inevitablemente le saco un sonrojo al rubio.

El trabajo iba bien, ahora les decían el dúo dinámico por el buen equipo que formaban ambos, eran tan exactos, maravillosa información y buenas fotos que hablaban por si solas, Tsunade estaba más que complacida con aquellos dos.

Ese día Hinata había amanecido de buen humor, había conseguido buena información otra vez y Naruto había tomado maravillosas fotografías como de costumbre. Tecleaba con felicidad en su computadora, hasta que de pronto se sintió observada, con descuido levanto la mirada –Ino! Que pasa?- pregunto alegre a su amiga.

–mmm… si te soltamos el cabello, un poco de gloss y quedarías perfecta!- dijo Ino mientras la observaba y es que ella estaba a cargo de la columna de Belleza y cuidado personal así como de Salud, Hinata solo alzo la ceja y la miro confusa.

–de que hablan?- pregunto Naruto mientras le entregaba las fotos a Hinata para que pudiera completar la nota.

–de que Hinata se vería preciosa si se arreglara…- dijo Ino completamente entusiasmada, Naruto se acerco… la miro de frente causando que Hinata se sonroje y de pronto de la nada se le escapó una carcajada que causo molestia en ambas chicas, Hinata decidió ignorarlo y solo volvió a su trabajo.

–eso fue cruel Naruto, dudas acaso de la belleza de Hinata…?- rezongo Ino

-no puede ser…- pensó Hinata –van a pelearse… no quiero oír esto…- dijo mientras trataba de enfocarse más en su trabajo intentando quedar sorda.

–no es que dude…- respondió el rubio con una mueca.

–entonces?- pregunto Ino molesta

–es que no me la imagino…- dijo y se echo a reír, causando más molestia en la rubia e incluso en Hinata, pero tenía razón ella no era hermosa como Ino y jamás se vería bien, maquillada y bien vestida así que a quien rayos le importaba lo que el guapísimo de Naruto Uzumaki pensara o eso era lo que ella pensaba

–escucha esto Naruto, que tal si apostamos?- dijo Ino molesta, mientras miraba al rubio de forma retadora por su comentario inapropiado y por dudar de la belleza de su amiga, el rubio sonrió y Hinata solo se levanto, sabía que no podía negar una apuesta y Naruto también sabía eso…

–yo me voy…- dijo mientras se levantaba impulsivamente y caminaba a toda prisa hacia un lugar donde esconderse.

–tienes miedo?- escucho decirle a sus espaldas retándola con esa voz llena de sorna que le hacía hervir la sangre a la ojiperla, respiró profundo mientras seguía caminando intentando controlar sus desenfrenados impulsos –no puedo creerlo tienes miedo?- grito exaltado por todo el pasillo, mientras Ino solo los observaba en silencio, esperando que Hinata aceptara el reto…la chica solo seguía caminando estaba a punto de lograrlo – cinco cajas!- grito el rubio.

–que!- pregunto Hinata mientras lo miraba a ver con esa sonrisa burlona.

–cinco cajas de tu chocolate favorito…- que cruel sabia que no podría negarse.

–cinco cajas? Solo para complacer el hecho de que te burles de mi?- dijo con una sonrisa cínica –no vale la pena…- dijo mientras retomaba su camino, mientras dejaba al rubio en aprietos

–Diez cajas…- dijo el rubio rezando por que aceptara, Hinata solo sonrío

–Hecho!- dijo –pero no dejo que me tomes fotos! Aunque si que te burles… por diez cajas dejo que te burles…- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, para ella estaba bien, a cambio de chocolate estaba bien, digo de todas formas sabía que no era bonita y que el rubio no pensaba que lo fuera

–ok, solo que para ganarte las diez cajas tendrás que venir a trabajar así por una semana…- recalco el rubio

–una semana! Estas loco! Quieres que todo el edificio y media ciudad se entere?- dijo con la cara sorprendida y completamente horrorizada por la idea

–si, ese es el trato…- dijo el chico alegre.

–no, no señor no vale diez cajas… mejor olvídalo…- dijo mientras se volteaba deseando que ofreciera más que diez cajas…

-que sean quince… es mi ultima oferta…- dijo el rubio, ella sonrió –acepto!- grito entusiasmada, -por delicioso chocolate cualquier cosa…- pensó ella, Ino se sintió como en un kinder viendo la pelea de dos pequeños niños.

–bueno viendo que ya llegaron a un arreglo, yo me hare cargo de Hinata…- dijo Ino triunfante por su logro –no se como lo hice, pero lo logre…!- pensó la rubia de ojos azules –ok mañana comienza la apuesta!- dijo la rubia con una voz autoritaria mientras miraba fijamente a ambos haciendo que Hinata temblara de miedo.

-en que me metí!- pregunto Hinata mientras se tiraba en su cama –rayos! No me puedo controlar cuando me reta con esa voz burlona!- grito en la inmensidad de su departamento completamente furiosa, -se va a reír de mi como loco… y me voy a morir de la rabia…- dijo la chica mientras rodaba en su cama maldiciendo a ese rubio y maldiciéndose a ella por seguirle la corriente –espero que quince cajas de chocolate valgan la pena…- susurro tratando de imaginarse lo inmensamente feliz que va a estar bañada de tanto chocolate, mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio, completamente abrumada por el sueño y la pesadez de sus parpados y una pequeña pero satisfactoria sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

no se que tal quedo ustedes me dicen u_u acepto todo tipo de criticas gracias! dejen un review! porfa!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno estes es el tercer capitulo, gracias a las poquitas personas que estan leyendo mi humilde fic, de verdad muchas gracias por que me impulsan a seguir y evitar un seguro suicidio :( jajajaja bien dramática, no de verdad muchas gracias Hinata-sama198, de verdad! :) bueno les dejo el tercer cap y porfavor aunque sea para lanzar tomatazos dejenle un review a esta intento de escritora sin talento :( gracias! ^^

Cap 3: Fingiendo...

Amaneció con pesadez la mañana siguiente y así mismo con mala cara llego al trabajo, sus pisadas se veían pesadas y su cara demacrada, se sentó en su escritorio y asentó la cabeza sobre la mesa como si intentara seguir durmiendo, hasta que su molesta voz la invadió

–vaya, vaya te veo igual… que acaso te rendiste?-pregunto el blondo con una fastidiosa voz, haciéndola abrir los ojos de sopetón y mirarlo molesta como si intentara apuñalarlo con la mirada.

–Hinata! Te estaba buscando, donde estabas? Vamos!- grito Ino mientras apartaba a Naruto y sujetaba a Hinata del brazo para jalarla hacia el baño.

–quiero dormir!- reprocho molesta la chica, Naruto solo levanto la mano y se despidió de ella con su odiosa sonrisa llena de burla, haciéndola enojar más –maldito Naruto!- dijo mientras pateaba la puerta del pulcro baño.

–tranquila cálmate, vamos a sorprenderlo, cuando te vea va a caer a tus pies…- dijo Ino mientras sacaba sus "herramientas" de belleza.

–de… que hablas Ino?- pregunto Hinata sonrojada, mientras miraba a ver hacía otra parte.

–vamos Hinata se que te gusta Naruto…- dijo Ino, mientras Hinata saltaba hacía ella.

–shhhhhhhh…- y le tapaba la boca con ambas manos, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se reincorporo –soy tan obvia?- pregunto cabizbaja.

–si!- respondió inmediatamente Ino.

–no puede ser!- grito mientras se daba de topes en el lavabo.

–tranquila! Es muy distraído, estoy segura que no lo ha notado…- dijo Ino mientras intentaba detenerla

–tu crees?- pregunto Hinata ilusionada.

–estoy segura! Palabra de amigas!- dijo mientras levantaba la palma en señal de sinceridad, Hinata suspiro tranquila –ahora deja de golpear el lavabo… vas a romperlo…- Dijo la rubia y se echo a reír

–Ino!- grito Hinata molesta por el comentario.

–pero Hinata… que pasa con Kiba, no el es tu novio?- pregunto Ino fisgoneando lugares que no debería, pero que más si era una de sus mejores amigas.

–am si… Kiba es mi novio, Naruto es solo mi amor platónico…- dijo resignada Hinata –el tiene una novia que ama mucho… y yo tengo a alguien que me ama…- dijo triste Hinata, aceptando la realidad de su situación.

–Hinata tu y yo sabemos que no amas a Kiba… oh! No puede ser! Me acaba de caer el veinte! Es el Naruto tu amigo del que estuviste completamente enamorada toda la universidad…- Hinata le tapo la boca.

–ya no digas más por favor! Las paredes tienen ojos y oídos…- como loca intentaba callarla

-tranquila tranquila… guardare silencio…- dijo en voz baja la rubia.

–si, por favor- suplico Hinata un poco más tranquila, Ino la miro preocupada, no le gustaba saber que su amiga se estaba forzando a amar a alguien que simplemente jamás amaría.

-vamos Hinata ponte esto…- dijo mientras le daba una falda.

–que es esto?- pregunto aterrada mientras comenzaba a quedar más pálida –esta muy corta!- grito haciendo resonar el baño.

–ay que espontánea eres! Póntelo que es parte de la apuesta!- dijo con voz de regaño la rubia, Hinata solo bajo la mirada mientras entraba al vestidor a cambiarse su largo pantalón negro por esa negra falda, a los pocos segundos salió del vestidor con una mueca de fastidio –oh! Por Dios! Te quedo maravillosa!- dijo mientras la rodeaba con la mirada –ahora acércate…- dijo mientras miraba su cara de fastidio –te ves bien! Demasiado bien!- aseguro Ino emocionada –tienes lindas piernas…- dijo Ino mientras la observaba

–oh! Si claro…- dijo la ojiperla con sarcasmo, Ino hizo una mueca.

–Luego me lo agradecerás…- le dijo a la peliazul y Hinata solo la miro incrédula –ven… acércate…- dijo mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca, le abría el saco negro por completo y le desabotonaba los primeros dos botones de la blusa blanca que llevaba debajo del saco haciendo que el cuello se le viera, dándole un toque atrevido.

–wa! Ino no crees que con la falda corta ya es más que suficiente…?- pregunto preocupada la chica .

–no!- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, le quito la coleta peinándole su largo cabello y acomodándoselo sobre sus clavículas, le puso un poco de gloss en los labios y la obligo a ponerse tacones, ya estaba irritada la ojiperla

–Maldita apuesta…- mascullo en sus adentros sintiéndose desdichada, mientras Ino solo la miraba emocionada de pies a cabeza, le ponía aretes un lindo collar y después de mucho sacrificio al fin terminó

–lista!- grito impaciente la ojiazul –quedaste preciosa!- volvió a gritar emocionada.

–me siento como un payaso…- dijo Hinata molesta –que tenía de malo mi anterior apariencia…?- pregunto en reproche.

–nada… solo que estaba pasada de moda y ocultaba tus encantos femeninos… es todo…- respondió la rubia, Hinata solo rodó los ojos molesta y suspiro resignada, afligida, furiosa, - ya estas lista! Sal! Para que te vea Naruto…- Hinata se sonrojo la iba a ver así? Vestida como payaso? Se iba a matar de la risa, ya sentía su risa burlona hacerle hervir la sangre del coraje

–todo sea por mis chocolates- se repitió una y otra vez antes de respirar profundo y salir –por suerte traje una bolsa de papel y me tome la molestia de ponerle huequitos!- pronunció mientras la sacaba de su pantalón

–es enserio?- pregunto Ino sorprendida.

–si!- respondió ella moviendo la cabeza con dulzura.

-llamo a Naruto?- pregunto la cruel Ino con una sonrisa en la cara.

–no… no lo llames no quiero que se burle…- dijo mientras se ponía su bolsa en la cabeza –iré a trabajar… de todas formas cuando salgamos del edificio lo notara y se burlara…- suspiro por lo bajo, Ino rodo lo ojos molesta.

-si, si como quieras, ahora ve!- dijo mientras la empujaba del baño sacándola a la fuerza.

–espera! Aun no me pongo mi bolsita!- dijo mientras se la colocaba –ya listo!- dijo Hinata.

–no puedo creerlo…- suspiro Ino –tan linda que la deje…- tomo sus cosas y salio del baño rumbo a su oficina a trabajar.

Todos la miraban raro con su bolsa en la cabeza, y comentaban a murmurar cosas como: que le paso a Hinata? Tiene un grano?, se rapo el cabello?, se hizo un tatuaje en la cara? Y cosas por el estilo, comenzaba a ignorarlos y a enfocarse en su trabajo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y dio un brinco de sorpresa –kya!- grito escandalizada.

–tranquila… solo soy yo…- dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa.

–que!- Pregunto molesta

–nada… solo… que… por que tienes una bolsa de papel en la cara?- dijo mientras se reía y ella lo miraba furiosa como si llamas salieran de sus pálidos y cristalinos ojos.

–Para que no te burles de mi…- dijo la chica entre dientes.

–eres dramática no me burlare quítatela…- dijo mientras comenzaba a jalar la bolsa, ella reaccionó y no se lo permitió, -vamos quítatela!- dijo el rubio mientras forcejeaba con ella.

–no! Ya deja de molestarme…- dijo mientras luchaba contra el.

–no! Quítate la bolsa…- dijo el mientras aplicaba más fuerza.

-que no!- dijo ella hasta que comenzaron a pelearse y por la desesperación de ambos de ganar, Naruto tropezó y cayo sobre Hinata botándola en su silla, cayendo sobre ella.

–auch!- se quejo el rubio.

–auch!- se quejo ella, se levanto un poco y aun siguiendo estando sobre ella le quito la bolsa.

–ja! Gane!- dijo con una voz llena de egocentrismo, ella abrió poco a poco sus ojos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace y la miro sorprendido, como si no pudiera evitar el leve sonrojo que se transformo en sus mejillas –Hinata?- pregunto iluso el chico.

–que?- pregunto un poco enojada.

–podrías sonreír?- pregunto el con las mejillas teñidas de un bonito color carmín, como si aquel rubor en sus mejillas lo hicieran más guapo, ella solo se sorprendió ante la petición del rubio, lo miro desconcertada, como si buscara una explicación en sus ojos –sonríe…- pidió el con una voz tan dulce, una dulzura que jamás había empleado con ella.

–que?- volvió a preguntar sorprendida con una voz queda…

-rayos! Hinata…- dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

–que… que haces?- pregunto gritona mientras trataba alejarlo de ella antes de reventar en carcajadas.

–haciéndote reír…- contesto el rubio alegre mientras intentaba hacerla reír con sus cosquillas, la chica reventó en risa causando escándalo en todo el edificio, el rubio solo la vio sonreír mientras seguía torturándola sin misericordia, ella seguía y seguía riendo sin parar, hasta que todos en la oficina comenzaron a alarmarse.

–ya!- dijo el blondo mientras se detenía y le tapaba la boca con las manos, la chica se encontraba algo llorosa por la tortura del rubio.

-no vuelvas hacer eso!- grito furiosa, tratando de levantarse del suelo y alejarse de el.

–vamos Hinata no te molestes…- dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia a el.

–te ves graciosa así vestida…- dijo con una cara llena de seguridad, tanta seguridad que por un momento el mismo se creyó la mentira que había derramado de sus labios, ella solo lo miro tratando de ocultar su melancolía en sus ojos pálidos, y poso una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

–No esperaba menos…- dijo mientras se desprendía de la mano del ojos azules para ir al baño a silenciar el sonido de su corazón roto…

La vio alejarse, mientras sentía como el pecho iba a estallarle dejando escapar su tonto corazón –que cobarde…- fue lo único que susurro para sí mismo, sabía que no había sido honesto con ella, sabía que en el momento en el que la vio el aliento se le congelo como si ella lo dominara pero era tan estúpido que tampoco pudo decirle un halago o por lo menos un comentario lindo como su amigo que era de ella. No… por que sabía que como amigos no eso pensaba de ella…

Entro al baño furiosa, mientras azotaba la puerta –Estúpida apuesta!- grito molesta mientras se estampaba contra ese pobre e inocente lavabo –tan estúpida…- susurro en silencio, suspiro molesta, tratando de aguantarse las lagrimas… sabia que no había comentario mas dulce o más doloroso mas significativo que el de el…

-Espero que no estés pensando romper la apuesta…- susurro Ino mientras se apoyaba de la puerta, justo detrás de ella, Hinata giro la mirada llorosa –Naruto es tan idiota! Creo q no podía esperar menos de un hombre…- dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a ella.

–Ino…- habló Hinata partida.

-vamos! Sal y demuéstrale que lo que el piensa no te importa, o al menos finge que no te importa…- le sonrío mientras trataba de animarla.

–si… gracias…- dijo sonriente, limpiando sus no caídas lagrimas, las había trabado en sus parpados, Ino la miro de frente la tomo del mentón y se lo levanto.

-vamos! No bajes la mirada…- le susurro con un tono dulce y maternal. Sintiendo el sentimiento de una madre que se preocupa por su pequeña, sonrío dulcemente mientras asentía con suavidad la cabeza.

–no dejare que me venza!- grito saliendo del baño, con la mirada mas alta y con la sonrisa más brillante que nunca, tratando de caminar derecha de no tropezar por culpa de esos horribles tacones, por que si de algo estaba segura era de que no quería saber que se sentía caerse al suelo con semejantes zapatos.

Llego a su escritorio y se sentó a hacer su trabajo, así transcurrió el día no se dirigieron la palabra para nada, ella seguía un poco enojada y el estaba apenado por su infantil actuación…

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, ya el sol se había metido y todos comenzaban a marcharse a sus casas, la chica se levanto del escritorio y sin voltear a ver o despedirse, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido –espera…- dijo un susurro detrás de ella, volteo la mirada confundida.

–que pasa?- pregunto un poco irritada.

–am…- se quedo sin aliento, comenzaba a afectarle todo esto de la apuesta, verla vestida de esa forma lo confundía de muchas formas…

-hoy no vamos a ver películas?- pregunto disimulando su sonrojo, ella solo suspiro, levanto la mirada y lo miro de frente tratando de disimular su sonrojo –claro!- sonrió, que mas le quedaba… esa era la única forma de tenerlo cerca de ella.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días, ya solo le faltaban dos más y terminaría con esa apuesta, ese día ella se levanto de buen humor, había llegado a la oficina con una sonrisa iluminándole la cara.

–vaya que te paso hoy?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa igual.

–nada, solo estoy anhelando mis chocolates, tiene algo de malo?- pregunto ella con sorna, el solo la miro y sonrió.

–que creída!- fue lo único que dijo para volver a trabajar…

Habían salido en cacería de una nota, había pasado un accidente en la calle Houston y tenían que ir a conseguir el reportaje, una vez más Naruto tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza del asiento –malditos tacones! No me dejan pisar bien los pedales!- dijo mientras se los quitaba –ten tómalos mientras manejo…- susurro la chica con una sonrisa mientras se los entregaba, como si se sintiera una corredora de autos, el chico solo se explayo al verla con esa sonrisa tan llena de misterio, sus pálidas piernas se dejaban ver mejor por aquella corta falda, se sonrojó al instante y volteo la mirada a la ventada con los tacones en mano.

Ambos realizaron su trabajo el tomando innumerables fotos de cada minucioso detalle, mientras la veía caminar con descuido con esos molestos tacones y esa corta falda que ha fuerza le arrancaba un sonrojo, mientras ella solo andaba preguntando cada trozo de información de una forma quisquillosa como si la incertidumbre no le cesara jamás sin el más mínimo descuido de que el la miraba.

-bien Naruto hemos terminado!- dijo mientras suspiraba aliviada.

–vamos!-dijo mientras quitaba el seguro del auto, se apoyaba de la puerta y comenzaba a safarse los tacones para poner manejar mejor, en ese momento el reacciono.

–que haces?- dijo un poco irritado.

–eh?- pregunto confusa –me quito los tacones, sabes no son cómodos para manejar…- dijo mientras se inclinaba a quitárselos y curiosas miradas observaban sus acciones con otras intenciones, Naruto lo noto y ciertamente eso le enfermo.

–eres lenta!- dijo mientras veía como apenas iba a quitarse el broche del primero.

–y cual es tu prisa?- pregunto molesta, se acerco a ella y se agacho frente a la chica.

–yo lo hare!- dijo molesto, mientras le safaba el broche y suavemente tomaba su rodilla para obligarla a flexionar y así arrancarle el zapato.

-que haces?- pregunto sonrojada al sentir el contacto de sus manos rozar su piel.

–yo…- dijo mientras alzaba la mirada para mirarla de frente, no pudo evitarlo fue algo inevitable, tan solo se sonrojo de mirarla desde el suelo, y ver como la brisa se llevaba el perfume de sus cabellos oscuros consigo hacia otra parte –yo…- volvió a balbucear no encontrando respuesta a su celosa actitud –hazlo tu misma!- grito cambiando su humor, mientras se levantaba y se iba a sentar a su asiento en el coche, pero antes de llegar vio como ella volvía a inclinarse a quitarse el otro zapato.

–rayos eres lenta!- dijo mientras corría a quitárselo, -ya! Ahora vámonos!- dijo molesto mientras agarraba ambos zapatos y ahora si se subía al auto dejándola a ella con una extraña impresión.

–que le pasa?- se pregunto para sus adentros mientras conducía y lo veía mirar la ventana.

Estaba sonrojado, más que eso parecía un semáforo. Un tomate maduro, el carmín de sus mejillas no se disipaba por eso observaba la ventana tratando de disimular que estaba tomando el aire, pero si es que vestida así parecía una autentica modelo, por suerte el sabía que no era una de esas, pero los demás no!, y eso le ponía celoso, como le acechaban esas miradas, como le coqueteaban en sus narices, oh! Gracias a Dios! Ella era muy ilusa como para comprender esas indirectas, malditos hombres pervertidos que la acosaban, fue lo único que resonó en su cabeza pero… por que le preocupaba tanto?

Estacionaron el coche mientras se bajaban de el, se ponía los tacones y comenzaba a tambalearse como un barco en alta mar.

-sostente de mi…- dijo el chico mientras le daba la mano, ella se sonrojo, jamás habían tenido un contacto tan cercano, pero ella sabía muy bien o al menos eso creía que era tan solo para ayudarla a no hacer el ridículo.

-no gracias estoy bien así…- dijo mientras se adelantaba para entrar al inmenso edificio, el rodó los ojos y camino más rápido para alcanzarla, estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta eléctrica cuando…

-Hinata!- grito una voz con mucho animo detrás de ambos chicos, Hinata volteo la mirada reconociendo al dueño de aquella voz, y Naruto solo la volteo curioso, aquel chico con un par de marcas en las mejillas se acerco a ella corriendo con una inmensa sonrisa que iluminaria hasta una de las más oscuras noches –estas preciosa!- argumento ya frente a ella, mientras la observaba de arriba a bajo, mientras sus ojos la rodeaban atrapándola, mientras la rodeaba, ella tan solo estaba sorprendida.

–Kiba…- susurro exaltada con la voz queda, mientras se había sonrojado por su comentario, Naruto solo frunció el ceño molesto, enojado, furioso!, y cuando iba a intervenir algo lo detuvo, si! Lo detuvo la siguiente acción que el Inuzuka acababa de hacer, con una mano la tomo de la cintura y con la otra de la nuca mientras con delicadeza apartaba el cabellos de su rostro y la sujetaba lo suficiente para acercarla a ella y sin previo aviso, el chico ya se encontraba rozando sus labios con los de ella, aprisionándolos en un beso, Naruto solo se quedo impactado, mientras observaba la escena.

-em te veo adentro…- dijo el rubio rabioso mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Hinata se alarmo por lo que acababa de pasar, quiso escapar de Kiba y correr tras Naruto, pero el Inuzuka fue mucho más hábil y fuerte, la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza mientras la acorralaba y no la dejaba escapar, el Uzumaki se alejo furioso, Kiba solo espero a que se valla, sabía muy bien quien era, y quería dejarle en claro que Hinata Hyuga era su novia!, la soltó con delicadeza mientras una sonrisa victoriosa se asomaba en su rostro.

–ya extrañaba besarte así…- dijo mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, ella solo se sonrojo.

–cuando llegaste?- pregunto curiosa.

–esta tarde!- dijo el mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios, ella solo lo miro confusa –que? No te da gusto verme?- pregunto el chico haciendo un puchero.

–Claro que si… solo que es inesperado…-sonrió –por que no me avisaste?- pregunto ella.

–es que quería darte una sorpresa, dime, falta mucho para que salgas del trabajo? Quiero invitarte a cenar…- dijo el.

–am bueno tengo que entregar algunos papeles, pasar otros a la computadora, como una hora y media…- dijo ella.

–bien vengo por ti entonces…- susurro el.

–am no te preocupes, traigo mi auto…- dijo ella tratando de safarse.

–entonces paso por ti a tu casa ok?- pregunto el

–am si…- respondió ella.

–ok, nos vemos amor…- dijo mientras la besaba una vez más y se alejaba, ella lo miro subirse a su convertible negro, se despidió de el mientras le movía la mano…

El rubio subió al elevador y apretó los botones molesto, con furia y descuido, -rayos! Esto no sirve!- dijo mientras saturaba el elevador y lo pateaba, se apoyo en la pared del elevador y respiro enojado, como si le hirviera la sangre, se calmo y segundos después apretó los botones con más calma; llego al piso donde trabajaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

–que pasa Naruto?- pregunto Ino curiosa desde su oficina mientras comía una manzana.

–nada!- respondió molesto

–que genio!- dijo ella en burla, mientras el caminaba más rápido.

se sentó a su oficina y cerro la puerta de una patada, como si tratara de liberar su furia con la pobre puerta. –rayos que calor!- grito mientras salía de su oficina y se dirigía al baño, cuando se topo con ella que acababa de llegar, la miro desconcertado y vio que sus labios ya no tenían el brillo labial que se ponía, eso le enfermo más!, sabía que lo había besado.

-estas bien Naruto?- pregunto ella muy preocupada por su repentino cambio de actitud.

-mejor que nunca!- dijo molesto mientras pasaba de largo y se dirigía al baño, pateo la puerta al entrar, se miro al espejo y se mojo la cara, si… agua fría era lo que necesitaba para bajarse los humos. –quien rayos! Es ese tipo!- pregunto para sus adentros mientras se mojaba la cara aun más y sentía la sangre hervirle del coraje –por que le dijo lo hermosa que se veía…- susurro, se miro al espejo por inercia y miro lo sonrojado que estaba por imaginársela tan repentinamente pero ciertamente ese hombre le había dicho a Hinata lo que el no pudo eso lo puso aún más furioso, volvió a mojarse el rostro, -por que la beso?- pregunto mientras ponía la mano entre sus cabellos, y posaba un semblante confundido, irritado, cel… Tenia que averiguar quien era ese tipo, a como de lugar! Eso se dijo antes de salir del baño, antes de patear la puerta otra vez…

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, hora de irse!, todos comenzaban a apagar sus monitores, tomar sus cosas y comenzar a evacuar el edificio y Hinata y Naruto no eran la más mínima excepción, Naruto salió antes, sin despedirse de ella sin decirle nada… tan solo se fue con un rostro serio, ella solo bajo la mirada triste mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba con lentitud, aún había gente en la oficina, algunos quizá se quedarían hasta tarde a trabajar o arreglar pendientes.

Ahí estaba ella caminando en busca de su auto, ya había oscurecido y la luz del estacionamiento era un poco tenue, caminaba lento, después de todo esos tacones no le permitían avanzar mucho o si no se mataría de un buen golpe, de pronto vio que el coche del rubio aún estaba estacionado justo junto al de ella, lo miro extrañada y cuando ya estaba como a veinte metro de ambos autos, cuando ya iba a acercarse para asegurar que fuera el automóvil del rubio…

Sintió ser jalaba del brazo con fuerza, y ser estampada contra la pared, ya iba a reaccionar estaba comenzando a pensar que alguien iba asaltarla cuando escucho su voz.

–quiero que me expliques quien es ese tipo?- abrió los ojos con descuido para encontrarse con los del rubio para encontrarse con su enojado semblante azul, la tenia contra la pared y había posado ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo impidiéndole el paso a una segura salida.

–Naruto?- pregunto extrañada.

–contéstame!- exigió el.

–que te pasa, por que estas molesto?- pregunto con una voz sumisa, mientras se sentía atrapada por su cuerpo.

–quiero saber quien era ese tipo que te beso!- dijo el rubio más enojado que nunca, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada un poco asustada.

–bueno el… es Kiba…- susurro asustada

–Kiba? Y quien rayos es Kiba?- pregunto encolerizado.

–es mi novio!- grito molesta –quien eres tu, para venir a preguntarme así las cosas?- pregunto igual de enojada mientras lo retaba.

–tu novio?...- pregunto con la voz queda, mientras resonaba en su cabeza.

–si, mi novio y si me disculpas tengo que irme…- dijo mientras lo empujaba se abría el paso y escapaba de aquella jaula, caminaba molesta, cuando sintió que la sujetaba de la muñeca justo como la otra vez…

-suéltame!- grito enojada mientras forcejeaba con el.

–desde cuando?- pregunto el intrigado mientras la sujetaba con fuerza sin medir si la lastimaba o no.

–desde cuando que?- pregunto ella rabiosa, mientras luchaba contra el

–desde cuando es tu novio?- grito molesto mas molesto que hace unos segundos

–no tengo por que contestarte!- dijo molesta mientras se safaba de el y corría hacia su auto, y justo cuando iba a abrirlo para subirse, sintió como el blondo cerrada la puerta con la mano y la acorralaba

–Contéstame…- dijo mientras le susurraba suavemente en el oído, casi apunto de rozarle con los labios la oreja, causándole un sonrojo.

–Contéstame y te dejaré ir…- dijo con una voz tan dulce que la hizo estremecerse y perder el aliento.

–yo…- susurro ella dándole la espalda –somos novios desde hace tres años…- dijo con un tono de voz tan suave que apenas pudo escucharlo, el chico trago saliva, se alejo de ella en seco y le dio la espalda.

–solo… eso necesitaba…- dijo mientras caminaba sin voltear la mirada hacia ella, ella lo vio alejarse hasta su auto que ciertamente estaba junto al de ella, pero aun así le parecía tan lejano, esa actitud tan fría le había desgarrado el alma de un tirón, trago saliva y entro a su auto.

Llego deshecha a su departamento, y es que aunque no lo aceptara le dolían más los comentarios de Naruto que los del mismo Kiba, llego se baño y se alisto ya que Kiba pasaría por ella…

Los pensamientos rodaban por su cabeza, se sentía mal de algo… pero ella no se tenía la culpa de que Naruto se haya tornado molesto solo por saber que tenía novio, sonó el timbre de su puerta, se levanto sin ganas a abrir, no le causaba emoción salir con Kiba, la abrió y lo vio esperándola.

–nos vamos?- pregunto sonriente el castaño, ella forzó una sonrisa.

–si…- dijo mientras el la tomaba de la mano con alegría, ella sin pensarlo miro sus manos entre lazadas, y pensó que quizás el es el único hombre que la amado mas que a nadie, sonrío con tristeza de aceptar su diminuta felicidad con Kiba aunque sabia que el le ocasionaba muchísima mas felicidad en una sonrisa que todos los años que le ha entregado a Kiba, suspiro tratando de lograr con esto el olvidar de sus pensamientos, tan solo sujeto la mano de el con más fuerza… cosa que el noto y sonrió para después posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Llego a su casa enojado, furioso, con un aire de pocos amigos, no quería pensar, sentía la cabellera arderle de tanto razonar, se tiro con furor a su cama, mientras trataba de calmarse, cosa que se hacía imposible, suspiro molesto mientras se cubría la cara con una almohada y luego pataleaba molesto en ella –por que rayos! Estoy tan molesto?- se pregunto mientras se sentaba de golpe y se revolvía sus cabellos dorados, con angustia suspiro, con intriga se volvió a preguntar –por que rayos me enoja tanto!- dijo mientras trataba de opacar inútilmente la escena de aquel chico besando a Hinata en su mente y la rabia se apoderaba de el, la furia lo sacaba de sus casillas… una incompresible frustración le opacaba la cordura…

No podía dormir, la ausencia del sueño se apoderaba de el con mas fuerza que en otras ocasiones, revoloteaba por toda su cama intentando conciliar el dulce sueño, pero esta nada mas no se indignaba a apoderarse de el, su mente rodaba, giraba y divagaba, llena de pensamientos confusas e indiscernibles, comenzaba a sudar de desesperación, hasta que se incorporo de golpe a su cama –ya!, ya no lo soporto mas! Le llamare!- no sabia que lograba con gritarlo con pensarlo… que le diría cuando contestara y escuchara su voz? Que iba hacer? Para que le llamaba? Sonaba el teléfono y sentía el palpitar de su corazón retumbar al ritmo, los nervios los carcomían por dentro y las ansias se apoderaban de el –contesta…- pidió en un susurro mientras apretaba el teléfono con más fuerza…

-Naruto?- se pregunto al ver el contacto que la llamaba al celular, entonces… dudo en contestar aunque algo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, eran las 4 de la mañana y si algo era cierto es que ella no conciliaba el sueño, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, por haberlo hecho enojar, aunque bien sabia que ella no había echo ningún delito, el solo hecho de buscar su felicidad con otra persona no la volvía una delincuente… no sabe como ocurrió ni que hilillo invisible le hizo mover el dedo pero contesto y lo hizo con miedo pero a la vez fingió una voz adormilada para que el no notara que ella sabia de quien se trataba

-bbueno…?- pregunto somnolienta, el sintió el alivio de su corazón al escuchar su tenue voz difundirse en sus oídos, pero fue en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que ahora a el se le corto el aliento y que su corazón latía de manera extraña siendo recorrido por un extraño sentimiento de alivio.

–Hinata?- pregunto al escuchar su voz

–si…?- pregunto ella aguantando su emoción –Naruto?- susurro ella con cuidado, el trago saliva.

–perdón! me equivoque!- dijo el y ella solo escucho mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro

–de que hablas?- pregunto creyendo que el le pediría perdón por el alboroto de la tarde…

-es que me equivoque de verdad perdóname!- repitió el con mas fuerza –yo… yo… le quería llamar a Sakura y sin querer se marco tu numero…-en ese momento escucho su corazón desboronarse en mil pedazos.

–ah… no te preocupes- dijo decepcionada con el alma rasgada, el solo se golpeo… eso no era lo que quería decirle, ni siquiera se asemejaba con lo que quería expresarle.

–am si bueno tengo que colgar…- dijo el mientras se maldecía en sus adentro por ser tan imbécil!, ella solo guardo silencio esperando a que el colgara el teléfono, su voz su voz se había echo chiquita y no podía articular palabra alguna, se sacudió los cabellos rubios.

–nos vemos mañana…- dijo mientras se disponía a colgar, ella solo apretó los puños arrugando sus sabanas, mientras el se sorprendía de la infinidad de su estupidez!, apretó el botón con el pulgar, ella ni siquiera le contesto, se echo en su cama molesto, furioso!, pero a quien rayos quería engañar si las mariposas se hicieron presente cuando escucho su voz adormilada y su idiota sonrisa se surco en sus labios, se sacudió la cabeza, eso de pensar no era lo suyo por eso era fotógrafo!

Ella solo bajo la mirada mientras abrazaba su almohada –tonta…- dijo entre la infinita oscuridad, se acomodo en la cama para intentar dormir y seguramente el haría lo mismo...

que les parecio? esta más largo que los demás capítulos, ojala y les guste, y porfis dejen un review, son gratis! jajajaja y se les agradecera de todo corazón! ;) gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! otra vez! :D bueno creo que este sera el penultimo capitulo aun no se... no se que tan bueno es este fic o si les gusto o no... ah y solo les dire que en este capítulo entenderan el por que del título, gracias por leer a todos! sobre todo a Hinata-sama198, ah Cruz! ;) y ah Miizu chan!

cap 4: Mágico

Llego con ojeras y de muy mal humor era el ultimo maldito día de su tonta apuesta! Y su lección? Bien gracias! Jamás sacrificaría su dignidad por azúcar o por la insistencia de unos ojos zafiros, y bien sabia que lo vería y como estaría? Bien gracias… por que el no sufre el amor que ella carga en su pecho, llego a la oficina rayando a la hora y es que sabia que Tsunade la tenía fichado, amenazado y bien sabía que si llegaba tarde otra vez la iban a calzar! Así que sigilosamente llego a su oficina y dio un respiro al sentarse en su silla giratoria, prendió el monitor rápido y abrió un archivo como si estuviera escribiendo, y así disimular su retraso, sonrío con malicia como si se sintiera triunfadora.

–terminaste Hinata?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas y sintió como su corazón se altero y los nervios la amenazaron, volteo la mirada tratando de verse lo mas serena posible, pero la evidencia de la palidez de su impresión la delataron, giro sobre el pivote de su silla y se encontró con esos ojos verdes tan molestos y serios.

–buenos días Tsunade…- sonrío tonta, la rubia solo resoplo de molestia.

–ven a mi oficina!- dijo en tono autoritario mientras se adelantaba, Hinata solo titirito de miedo y siguió a la bella mujer, entro y cerro la puerta con cuidado como si pidiera ayuda en silencio.

–Hinata…- dijo Tsunade y esta solo cerro los ojos con miedo.

–Hinata Rock Lee renunció…- dijo Tsunade con pesadez… Hinata solo abrió sus pálidos ojos y por un momento se sintió feliz de que la sinfonía de griteríos no empezara, abrió los ojos de par en par.

–sabes… Sai esta en Nueva York y solo estará aquí por hoy, sabes lo famoso que es no?- pregunto Tsunade a la chica que aun estaba en shock

–contesta!- grito Tsunade

–ah! Bueno si he escuchado de el, es un…- dijo Hinata, ni idea tenía de quien era ese tipo

–un corredor de autos profesional! Apareció de la nada y de la noche a la mañana se volvió todo un profesional!- argumento Tsunade

–ah… ok comprendo lo que no entiendo es que… que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?- pregunto ella con miedo

–Rock Lee renuncio! Por sus tonterías de: mi llama de la juventud! y no se que tantas patrañas!- dijo imitando la voz del chico se masajeo la sien suspiro y siguió

–y Sai nos dará la exclusiva de su ultimo campeonato! Hinata esa es información valiosa para nosotros! E incluso puede ser beneficioso para ti… y tu carrera…- grito entusiasmada la rubia, y en todos sus años de trabajar ahí en todo ese tiempo de explotación jamás había visto tanta emoción en Tsunade

–no, no, no lo hare… no se nada absolutamente nada de deportes ni mucho menos de autos… déselo a Ino o no se a otra persona- dijo mientras se negaba rotundamente, Tsunade levanto la ceja

–si lo harás… por que soy tu jefa!…- grito mientras Hinata bajaba la mirada –y… por que confío plenamente en tu habilidad para este trabajo, Ino? Por Dios va ir a ligarlo no a entrevistarlo, tu en cambio eres seria y profesional! Por eso confío en ti!- Wau! aparentemente su jefa si tenía su parte humana y desgraciadamente Hinata era fácil de convencer, sobretodo si la tratan de buena manera, suspiro cansada, se rasco la cabeza.

–OK, iré…- dijo resignada, mientras en su interior se decía: en que rayos piensas Hinata?

–esta es la dirección…- dijo Tsunade sacándola de sus pensamientos, tomo la tarjeta –llega a las 3, se puntual! Ah y lleva a Naruto que tome muchas fotografías!- Hinata abrió mas las cuencas de los ojos

–si, entonces al rato le paso la exclusiva…- dijo mientras se giraba para salir de la oficina

–ah! Por cierto Hinata!- llamo Tsunade

–que pasa?- pregunto la chica –te ves muy bien con ese cambio de look tuyo- dijo dándole la aprobación

–ah… si, gracias…- argumento antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella para suspirar –Naruto…- balbuceo para si misma, sacudió su cabeza y camino de frente.

Había llegado tarde, y era mas que obvio digo… el cabello rebelde y revuelto es algo normal en el y si! Lo hace ver muy sexy pero hoy definitivamente estaba más que revuelto, la camisa mal abrochada, los calcetines disparejos y la cara de sueño que traía junto con esos bostezos que soltaba cada que parpadeaba eran indicio de que había tenido problemas con su despertador y es que no pudo dormir después de cortarle el teléfono y quedarse con las palabras trabadas entre sus labios, no pudo dormir por que toda la noche se la paso repitiendo –eres un idiota!- suspiro cansado y recostó la cabeza en su escritorio como acomodándose para tomar un descanso, cerro los ojos len…to…

-puedo pasar?- pregunto una dulce voz, tan dulce que por un momento creyó estar soñando, levanto la azul mirada posándola en el marco de la puerta donde se hallaba parada esa hermosa chica, trago saliva antes de responder

–si, pasa…- balbuceo bajito

–Naruto tenemos una misión especial hoy…- dijo un poco confundida, ok la chica fue a lo que fue por trabajo y nada mas…

-de que se trata?- pregunto el rubio adormilado, adormilado por tanta belleza que tenia enfrente o por sueño, ni el lo sabia,

-tenemos que ir a entrevistar a Sai…- dijo con fastidio la chica y si algo odiaba eran los deportes

–Sai? El corredor de autos?- pregunto un Naruto exasperado tanto que hasta las ojeras se le borraron de la cara

–Eres fanático de el?- pregunto la chica

–no, no, pero ese tipo es famoso!- Hinata rodó los ojos con gracia y echo una carcajada

–vamos! Es tarde! Toma tu cámara, te veo en el auto…- dijo antes de salir de su oficina, el la miro escaparse por la puerta y volvió a apoyarse en su escritorio

–ya voy…- dijo el.

Era oficial había tanto silencio en el auto que se podían escuchar los corazones de ambos latir, y si! Era abrumador para ella tenerlo cerca siempre lo había sido y hoy no era la excepción era tan pero tan! Apuesto! Que se sentía desfallecer, Dios! En que pensaba? Acelero y mejor despejo su mente.

–Edificio Hamilton!- aquí es! Dijo ella entusiasmada bajo del auto casi pareciendo una modelo y válgame Dios Naruto no se quedaba a tras, camino hacia el edificio y el solo la siguió, entraron y le pidieron a la secretaria hablar con Sai, la chica los atendió rápido así que llegaron a la oficina del susodicho ella toco la puerta y una voz suave le devolvió el gesto

–adelante…- habían murmullos en esa enorme, elegante y lujosa oficina y es que Sai hablaba con su manager por el celular mientras les daba la espalda con su comodísima silla giratoria

–si, ok entiendo, si estoy ocupado ahora tengo una entrevista, si llámame después, OK, adiós…- mientras los chicos solo observaban la lujosa oficina -bien, en que puedo servirles…- pregunto el chico mientras rotaba en la silla y miraba directamente a la chica y justo en ese instante pensó en lo bella que era esa mujer

–muy buenas tardes Sai soy Hinata Hyuga del periódico New York Times…. El es mi compañero Naruto Uzumaki- pero que iluso hombre solo por que era guapo e irresistible creía que su hechizo era para todas las mujeres y nadie le había dicho que algunas son inmunes, el chico cambio su actitud a una más adecuada a la situación, ignorando al rubial que la acompañaba

-vaya vaya no sabia que ahora mandaban hermosas damas a entrevistar a un hombre cualquiera como yo… pero que privilegio…- justo en el blanco el rubio comenzó a sacar chispas, se aguanto! Hinata solo mantuvo una postura profesional no noto el cumplido y tampoco le importaba mucho

–podemos comenzar?- pregunto la chica con una tibia sonrisa

–por supuesto, soy todo tuyo…- dijo de una forma coqueta el corredor de autos, cosa que Naruto si noto pero resistió! Comenzó la entrevista y el rubio solo observaba las miraditas que le echaba a Hinata así como las sonrisas coquetas y las guiñadas de ojos, cosa que comenzó a hartarlo!, bien al fin terminaron… vaya tortura.

-Gracias!- dijo Hinata mientras le tendía la mano este la tomo y suavemente la jalo para depositar un beso en su mejilla

–que lastima que no me quedare más tiempo en la ciudad…- le susurro al oído cosa que Naruto escucho y como no! Si había un silencio sepulcral en la su oficina, es cierto que la chica se sonrojo pero trato de apartarse asustada, pero Dios! Ese hombre la recorría con la mirada, apreciaba cada detalle de su belleza, la mirada con esa diminuta falda, esa provocadora blusa y esos labios casi tan rojos como las fresas,

-te daré mi tarjeta si vas a Boston llámame…- dijo mientras estiraba el brazo y ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la miro furioso

–no es necesaria la tarjeta! Por mi cuenta corre que Jamás! Vaya a Boston!, Vámonos Hinata!- dijo Naruto mientras la jalaba de la muñeca con fuerza dejándola confundida

–espera!- grito ella tratando de safarse

–camina!- grito el molesto mientras la arrastraba

–espera!- pidió confundida cuando ya habían llegado al estacionamiento, mientras sentía la sangre hervirle, la soltó

–que pasa?- pregunto confundida mientras frotaba su muñeca por el dolor –que pasa? Que le estabas coqueteando a ese tipo en mis narices!- Grito molesto

–que? De que hablas? Desde cuando ser cortés se volvió un pecado?- pregunto confundida

–por Dios Hinata no finjas que no notaste como te miraba!- argumento con rabia

–no, pues fíjate que no lo note…- contesto retadora, cosa que le hirvió mas la sangre al rubio

–quiero que te cambies!- dijo furioso

–que?- pregunto haciendo una mueca de que no entendía

–ya lo dije, cámbiate! Tienes tu ropa en el auto, solo cámbiate!- dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche

–No hare lo que tu me digas!- dijo enojada pero sin entender bien la situación en la que estaba –además, fuiste tu! Quien quiso hacer esta tonta apuesta!- reprocho molesta

–y por lo mismo tengo todo el derecho a romperla!- dijo mientras la miraba de frente

–no lo hare! Y sabes por que? Por que! Yo cumplo mis promesas!- dijo retadoramente

–es por el chocolate? Te lo daré! Te daré los que quieras, pero cámbiate!-

-no! No es por eso! es por que no entiendo tu cambio de actitud!- el se vio expuesto, sabia que dentro de poco lo descubriría si no se cuidaba

–sabes por que lo estoy haciendo?- dijo acercándose a ella

– no, no lo se…- respondió la chica

–por que te ves ridícula así vestida!- y sintió como le quemaba la garganta al decir esa blasfemia de mentira circular por sus labios, ella trago saliva, junto con sus lagrimas y dejo salir a su orgullo pero a cambio de la perdida de su cordura, retrocedió unos pasos

–sabes que… - dijo lo mas serena posible mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo la mascara de una mas fuerte –toma!- grito mientras se quitaba los zapatos rojos de tacón y los aventaba al suelo

–toma!- dijo mientras se quitaba los aretes y el collar del cuerpo y los tiraba al suelo muy cerca de donde estaba parado el rubio

–toma!- se quito la pulsera, el solo la miraba impactado pero callado, la chica paso la muñeca pronada sobre sus labios y se quito el lápiz labial rojo carmín, se mancho la muñeca y un poco la mejilla mientras audazmente limpiaba la minúscula lagrima que se escapo de su cárcel

–y toma!- grito mientras le tiraba el bulto de piel caro, con dignidad levanto la mirada y lo vio de frente, esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora echaban fuego

–ahí tienes! Tu estúpida apuesta!- grito mientras se volteaba y arrancaba a correr descalza y con el alma hecha añicos, el solo trago saliva mientras la miraba alejarse paralizado, se sentó y pensó en lo estúpido que es…

Corrió mientras sentía mojada las mejillas

–idiota, idiota!- repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez para que la grabación de su voz no se reproduzca: -te ves ridícula así vestida!- sintió como ese comentario le carcomía las entrañas y la daba tanto coraje que corría más deprisa cada vez con mas fuerza, llego a un parque y se calmo, tomo aire, mucho aire, estaba exhausta había huido de el y de sus ojos, tomaba aire y quizá eso necesitaba que el aire circulara por sus pulmones ahogados de lagrimas –sabía que no correría detrás de mi…- dijo con la cabeza baja –eso solo pasa en las películas…- mientras tomaba asiento en una banca del lugar observaba a unos niños jugar y se pasaba la muñeca para limpiar lo mojado de sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente la antigua Hinata regreso al trabajo con su ropa pasada de moda, se sentó en su oficina y se dispuso a trabajar arduamente no sabía que pensar la actitud del rubio la había dejado nefastamente furiosa no entendía nada y no quería verlo, además de que se sentía estúpida por el comentario del rubio.

Y el rubio de hermosos ojos azules? No había llegado, se deprimió por su ausencia… y como no, si es un torbellino de alegría.

No sabía por que no había ido al trabajo, estaba preocupada, sabía que estaba bien, eso era seguro, pero no tenía idea de que le había pasado, se había ido con el auto de la empresa desde el día anterior a su discusión, con la misma idea se la paso todo el día… y para colmo tampoco Ino no había ido a trabajar y eso era muy extraño por que ella jamás había faltado amaba su trabajo como iba a faltar?

Termino el día y conclusión final: fue aburrido, por que? Simple! El despampanante rubio de ojos intensos no fue a trabajar… por que? No tenía ni la mas remota idea del por que de su ausencia –quizá por Sakura…- dijo ella cuando miro a vera su vacía oficina, tomo su bolso y salio del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento, suspiro sabía donde tenía a ir… a ver a Kiba llegaba hoy –a las 10 o a las 8?- se pregunto, se mordió el labio inferior –no me acuerdo!- grito molesta dentro de su auto y como no si en estos días estaba echa un desastre su cabeza, suspiro cansada, -no importa llegare temprano y le preparare la cena…- dijo mientras arrancaba el auto, digo después de todo hay que ser realistas no es negatividad si no que ella bien sabía que su destino estaba marcado… y en el no estaba Naruto si no Kiba y es cuando ella se dio cuenta de que todo lo que deseas, lo que sueñas no siempre se puede lograr ya que no esto no dependía de ella si no de el, de el rubio azul.

Llego al edificio donde vivía su novio, estaba llena de bolsas del súper, había comprado todo lo necesario para hacerle la cena a Kiba, una vez que pudo llegar al décimo piso camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento, metió las manos a su bolso –por suerte me dieron una copia en la recepción…- dijo mientras insertaba la llave en la cerradura la giraba y abría la puerta despacio, entro al lugar con lentitud –la maleta de Kiba?- pregunto en un breve susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar, cuando de pronto la chica escucho murmullos en el lugar –esta Kiba?- se pregunto –pero me dijo que llegaba a las 10- miro el reloj de la cocina –las 8…- dijo suavemente, se acerco a la puerta para escuchar del otro lado –dejo la tele prendida?- se pregunto y suavemente giro la manija, asomo la cabeza con cuidado.

-Hinata!- escucho que gritaba el castaño detrás de ella cuando trataba de aligerar el paso y de hacer más lentas las lagrimas de sus ojos.

–Déjala Kiba…- dijo la rubia mientras la sujetaba del brazo

–maldita sea!- grito el castaño mientras se sujetaba del cabello.

Corría como si su vida dependiera de eso no sabía cuanto había corrido 5, 6, 8,10 cuadras? Que importaba solo seguía corriendo mientras sentía como la ráfaga de viento se llevaba sus lagrimas, dejando vacías sus pálidas mejillas, su respiración agitada, y su corazón destrozado comenzaba a avisar en dejar de latir tormento, aquella imagen se repetía en su cabeza como un disco rayado, como el eco de un fugaz grito, tan abrumador, tan perceptible que no podía quitarme la sensación de tener esa escena frente a mis ojos, justo delante de mis narices, hasta respirar le dolía, pero por que se sentía tan mal? Si después de todo no lo amaba o si? –Solo esto faltaba…- dijo mientras sentía la lluvia empapar su cuerpo haciendo el inútil intento de llevarse su tristeza, mientras las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus lagrimas.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a su casa tan solo así fue, metida en su sofá con un bote de helado agarrado metiendo cada 5 segundos una cuchara con una buena dosis de azúcar, el corazón deshecho y una película muy romántica en la habitación oscura eran su condición actual, ah lo olvidaba! Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sintiéndose libre de hacerlo, veía la película como si quisiera creer en ella, de pronto la puerta sonó, se asusto y dio un brinco –quien será?- se pregunto –Kiba? No, no creo…- bajo la mirada, cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta

–Hinata! Abre!- grito una voz al otro lado de la puerta, su voz le estremeció el corazón dándole un motivo para bombear fuerte, se quedo estupefacta tratando de coordinar sus movimientos

–que hago?- se pregunto mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con el primer pañuelo que había encontrado cerca –rayos!- dijo cuando noto a muchos de ellos esparcidos por el suelo, los metió lo mas rápido que pudo debajo de la almohada

–abre o tiro la puerta!- dijo la voz muy insistente, ella solo sonrió

–ya voy!- grito mientras corría hasta el baño, se miro al espejo y se lavo la cara –estupidas lagrimas!- dijo mientras se echaba más agua para no ser obvia, corrió hasta la puerta tratando de meter en una caja toda su tristeza, tratando de cambiar su mascara a una mas alegre aun sabiendo que esto solo era fingido –que pasa?- abrió la puerta tratando de no ser obvia frente a el

–hasta que abres!- dijo mientras sonreía

–es… estas empapado…- dijo mientras lo miraba chorrear agua por todo el suelo, lo miro con una tierna sonrisa, empapado, con una caja de chocolates en sus manos

-eso pasa cuando te llaman por teléfono y te dicen…-

-Naruto! Gracias a Dios que contestas! Hinata esta mal!- grito Ino del otro lado del teléfono

–que! Que paso! En donde esta?- dijo mientras se exaltaba y se ponía como un idiota –esta en el hospital? Que paso? Contéstame Ino!- grito molesto, alarmado y preocupado

–Tranquilo no esta en el hospital- sintió como su corazón se calmo

–Dios! No sabes el susto que me diste que aria si le pasa algo a Hinata?- Ino sonrió

–talvez debas descubrirlo…- dijo con un cambio de voz

–que? No te oí…- cuestionó el rubio –

-nada…- dijo Ino

–que paso? En donde esta! Esta bien!- pregunto una vez mas aun más preocupado

–esta bien es que encontró a Kiba engañándolo con…- no termino de hablar la chica

–ese imbecil! Sabia que era un imbecil! Pero no sabía que tanto! Esta estúpido que hombre en su sano juicio engañaría a Hinata con otra mujer! Dios ese hombre esta imbecil!- dijo no enojado sino furioso, rabioso, encolerizado, desesperado y violento

–Naruto estoy oyendo…- dijo el susodicho Kiba al otro lado del teléfono

–que? Estas ahí? Pues eres un imbecil y me vale que lo escuches! Que fuiste hacer con Ino a suplicarle que te ayude a recuperarla y así solucionar tu aventura con quien sabe que mujer? Ino no va ayudarte!- dijo reventando en molestia

–Naruto…- dijo Ino –Hinata encontró a Kiba conmigo…- dijo la chica apenada

–que!- grito rompiéndole el tímpano a la rubia o casi rompiéndoselo –traidores!- grito cuando colgó el teléfono con las mismas arranco a correr, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, solo arranco a correr como idiota, como el idiota que era…

-y aquí estoy…- dijo el rubio mientras la miraba llorosa –no tienes que ocultar tus lagrimas frente a mi…- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a su mejilla

–Naruto yo…- rompió en llanto la peliazul

–tranquila…- dijo mientras la abrazaba empapado, el chico se sonrojo –me cabrea que llores por el…- dijo molesto

–Naruto…- susurro ella –estas empapado!- grito la chica, -cámbiate vas a enfermarte! – exigió la chica mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-ah eso! que importa…- dijo el sin remedio –no, no cámbiate!- dijo mientras lo empujaba al baño –espera…- dijo el tratando de safarse

–que entres al baño!- grito molesta, el sonrió

–ok, estoy entrando…- dijo obedeciéndola

–iré por ropa limpia…- corrió hasta su cuarto

–no me vayas a traer tu pijama de conejitos!- grito el chico en el baño

–yo… yo… no tengo una de esas…- dijo apenada –ten!- dijo mientras metía la mano en el baño y le pasaba la playera y el pantalón

–gracias…- dijo el, al poco rato salió molesto –no creas que me voy a poner esta camisa!- grito molesto y sin camisa dejando a una Hinata sonrojada, pero que cuerpazo!

–Naruto!- grito molesta mientras lo miraba

–que?- dijo confundido

–no salgas así del baño!- reprocho

–y como querías que lo haga si estaba esperando tu pijama de conejitos no la playera del imbecil de Kiba lo imbecil se me contagiaría- ella solo se echo a reír

–no seas bruto, no te daría una camisa de Kiba esa es de mi primo Neji…- dijo divertida

–ah bueno, entonces me la pondré…- dijo apenado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo frente a ella.

-Que hacemos viendo eso?- pregunto después de un rato

–estoy deprimida que esperabas?- pregunto la chica

–deberíamos ver acción no romance deprimente!- reprocho el rubio, ella solo se reía –calla calla!- dijo fingiendo molesta mientras metía otro chocolate a su boca

–oye tranquila lo comes como si fuera agua!- -déjame estoy triste! Mira mira como me lo como…- dijo mientras se metía otro junto con el anterior

–pareces una niña!- dijo el rubio regañón.

-Espera que haces?- pregunto molesta

–comerme el chocolate!- dijo contestándole

–pero si es el ultimo chocolate!- dijo tratando de arrebatárselo

–y que? Yo los traje!- dijo retadoramente

–pero yo lo quiero!- dijo ella exigiéndolo

–no, no yo corrí por la lluvia para conseguirlos!-

-y que! Yo soy la que fue engañada por su novio!- dijo Hinata sintiendo que esa era una buena razón para poseer el ultimo chocolate

–pero yo me tuve que poner la ropa de tu fastidioso primo!- dijo el mientras le alzaba la ceja y lo acercaba más a su boca

- y que? mi mejor amiga me traiciono con mi novio, lo merezco mas!- el rubio se enojo sus comentario le molestaban

–yo tuve que soportar que el imbecil corredor de autos te coqueteara!- dijo el rubio inconcientemente, la chica solo se sonrojo, el trago saliva preguntándose que es lo que acababa de decir, sintió el ardor de sus mejillas y aparto la mirada un poco para no ser notado por ella -ah bueno ya! Hagamos un reto!- dijo el sabiendo que ella no se resistiría a algo así, salio de su shock

–cual…?- pregunto balbuceando

–mmm… - vacilo un poco mientras observaba a su alrededor cuando vio la ropa que tenía puesta -Hinata…- dijo su nombre con cuidado

–que?-pregunto confundida

–tienes ropa de Kiba aquí?- ella lo miro extrañado

–si, por que? Que planeas?- el bajo la mirada pero la volvió a levantar

–lo amas mucho verdad?- preguntando sabiendo que la respuesta podía lastimarlo, ella solo bajo la mirada, claro que no lo ama! Tiene al hombre que ama y al único que ah amado y que amara frente a sus ojos! Pero no lo dirá por que el esta enamorado de otra chica no de ella… el ambiente se ponía incomodo y el silencio? Bien gracias!

–y que hay del reto!- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, cosa que el noto, trato de olvidarlo

–ah bueno, pondré el chocolate aquí en su caja…- dijo mientras lo hacía -entonces a la cuenta de tres el primero que lo agarre…- no pudo terminar cuando vio como ella lo tomaba con su cara llena de cinismo y se lo medio metía a la boca la barrita de chocolate, el ultimo chocolate, el la miro impactado –eso es trampa!- grito molesto

–nou, nou lou es…- dijo con el chocolate en su boca

-si lo es devuélvelo!- dijo molesto mientras se acercaba a su extremo del sofá

–nou! Es miou!- dijo mientras se alejaba de el, por suerte el era muy veloz la sujeto de la muñeca y la empujo hacía el sofá

–suéltalo!- dijo mientras la sujetaba de los hombros

–nou!- quiso tragarlo pero estaba acostaba en el sofa el encima de ella y si lo tragaba sentía que se ahogaría con el chocolate y sería tan genial que la primera plana de mañana sea: muchacha engañada por su novio con su mejor amiga se ahoga con un chocolate, eso sería tan fascinante!

-suéltalo!- exigió el blondo mientras se acercaba a ella

–nou!- ella solo esperaba que la soltara para reincorporarse y comerse el delicioso y exquisito chocolate que comenzaba a deshacerse en su boca y el bien sabía que si quitaba el agarre de sus hombros ella se levantaría se comería el chocolate y se burlaría de el con mucha fuerza, lo miro a los ojos –sabessss queee deee cualquierrrr forma me lou comeree…- dijo mientras sonreía internamente mostrando el triunfo en sus ojos, a el le hirvió la sangre no soportaba perder y mas si ella lo retaba

–sabes que hare?- sonrió

–nou…-

-esto!- dijo en un arrebato mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella despacio muy despacio mientras su ritmo cardíaco se alteraba, dejándola sin aliento, ella abrió más la pupila preguntándose si iba hacer lo que estaba pensando, suspiro ahogadamente sintiendo sus manos temblar y la respiración de el acercarse poco a poco, y el pego suave y dulcemente los labios a los de ella forcejeando para arrebatarle el chocolate de la boca con suavidad cosa que logro y este se derritió en sus labios poco a poco dejándolos a ambos con el dulce sabor del chocolate en sus labios, se perdió se perdió en ellos mientras el arrebato se volvía en un beso que el comenzaba y que no pretendía terminar hasta que se le acabara el aire, ella forcejeo tratando de quitárselo de encima, le preocupaba lo que estaba soñando, sabia que el sueño en el que estaba metida era demasiado bueno para creerlo no podía ser posible ya que a Hinata Hyuga no le sucedían cosas buenas, despertaría en cualquier momento lo haría! pero el momento en el que despertara comenzaba a demorarse mas y mas, el sintió el forcejeo de sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de sacarlo de encima, irritado la tomo de las muñecas con fuerza, con más fuerza de la que ella poseía y pego sus muñecas aun lado de su cabeza pidiéndoles que se queden quietas para poder besar con calma a su dueña y así seguía probando el sabor de sus labios, no sabe cuanto duro pero si lo mágico que fue hasta que de pronto el sonido y la vibración de su celular lo sacaron de su dulce trance, abrió las pupilas despabilado, que rayos había pasado? Se pregunto mientras mecánicamente contestaba el teléfono –bueno!- pregunto apurado recuperando el aire que había perdido besándola si besándola por que eso hizo BESARLA!, se levanto de sobre de ella y camino hacía la puerta apurado huyendo de sus acciones, dejándola sin aire y confundida

-que fue eso…?- pregunto quedándose sola en casi la inmensa oscuridad, se rozo los labios –un sueño?- pregunto, pero no! No fue así! Por que en sus labios había mas que eso tenían el recuerdo y la sensación de un beso como si este fuera el primero y fue cuando noto que el solo necesitaba un beso! Un beso para enamorarla y dejarla como una imbecil hipnotizada! Que ni los muchos besos de Kiba en los últimos casi cuatro años habían logrado lo que el había logrado en uno solo… -Hinata…-dijo el rubio mientras asomaba la cabeza

–si?- pregunto sintiéndose en un sueño

–tomare mi ropa ya me voy, me llamo Sakura esta en la ciudad- dijo el muy apenado

–ah…- dijo sintiendo su roto corazón hacerse cenizas diminutas otra vez

–ok!- sonrío fingiendo –salúdamela…- dijo tratando de sostener sus lagrimas

–si, nos vemos- dijo apenado y saliendo rápido de su departamento cerrando la puerta con cuidado dejándola sola con su manojo de sentimientos en mano. Y el premio para la estúpida del año era para: Hinata Hyuga que en un solo día perdió: su novio, su mejor amiga y al hombre que ama osea su mejor amigo! Bravo! Así se sintió, como la tonta más grande! Era obvio que un beso para el no significaba nada solo fue un error, el tenía una novia y uno de estos le daba a diario y que además los de ella si le sacudían el corazón, tomo su cara con sus manos limpiándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a filtrarse.

Que si pudo dormir? Que las ojeras no lo decían todo? No quería ir a trabajar su mejor amiga y el chico que ama compartían el mismo espacio con ella, se sentía estúpida, tuvo que haber dejado el ultimo chocolate pero no! Su ambición de poseerlo fue más grande que su cordura, toda la noche atormentada no pudo conciliar el sueño ni por un breve instante sabiendo que Naruto estaba con ella con Sakura como si nada y Kiba con Ino siendo felices y ella? Súper! No se preocupen puede sola!

Pero el estúpido recuerdo de sus labios la tenían más que idiotizada, no tenía ni la menor idea de que se sintiera así, tan mágico, era como debía ser el primer beso: Mágico!

no se que tal quedo... gracias por tomarse la molestía de leer, mil gracias! dejen un review! por fis! gracias se les quiere!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno... ya este es el ultimo capitulo y perdon por molestarlas con mis cursilerias. muchas gracias por segir este fic que se que no es tan bueno... y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews que aunque no lo crean los aprecio muchisimo y los esperos con ansias y los leo con emociónm y gracias Hinata-Tsuki por leer: mi inspiracion eres tu... y por sus preciosos reviews los cuales cheque precisamente un día que andaba depre y me reanimo muchisimo! jajajajajaja gracias a mi amiga: Cruz! por seguir mi fic! cosa que no hace Kobato jajajajaja y perdon si las deje esperando... lo hice al proposito... muajajajaja eh no se crean ya tenia el capitulo pero no había tenido chance de subirlo... ya sin mas rodeos el capítulo! ah! y por favor! dejen el review final! mil gracias!

Capítulo final: por el ultimo chocolate...

Llego al trabajo, rayos! No quería ver su hermoso rostro sintiendo culpa, ya que solo es una estúpida enamorada y si! Esta era como la segunda vez que recibía una bofetada! Lo resistiría se remendaría el corazón y quizá el último día de su vida supere el amor que sentía por el rubio, no, no eso no pasará pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza en el elevador.

–que hare?- pregunto mientras se daba topes contra las paredes del elevador, llego al piso de su oficina sigilosamente no sabía como reaccionaria ella cuando vea a Ino y no sabía lo que haría su corazón cuando se tope al rubio, camino con la cabeza gacha, llego rápido a su cubículo y prendió rápido el monitor fingiendo teclear algo importante, cuando sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros… Se preocupo! Y sintió el respingo correr por su columna vertebral, su corazón se angustio y arribo la marcha, por su mente pasaron mil y una cosas.

–Hinata…- pronuncio suavemente, y el horror ilumino su rostro, volteo la mirada suavecito –que pasa?- dijo temerosa, miro a la chica –pasa a mi oficina, ahora…- la mujer de aparentemente 25 años se giro y camino elegantemente hacia su propia oficina mostrándole a la chica su semblante más serio, -mi vida no puede empeorar…- dijo entre un suspiro mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, se levanto de la silla y siguió a la rubia.

-sabes por que te llame?- le pregunto mientras laminaba fijamente sentada frente a ella.

-em… bueno, no…- balbuceo con miedo la rubia dio un giro sobre su silla dándole la espalda cosa que intrigo más al chica

–leí la entrevista que le hiciste a Sai…- la chica se estremeció, recordar la estupida entrevista no era un recuerdo my dulce, por que… había recordado al rubio y sus suaves labios, se sacudió la cabeza

–si, si recuerdo la entrevista…- se sujeto de las manos, la rubia giro sobre el eje de su silla mirando sus pálidos ojos de la peliazul, suspiro

–hoy mismo empiezas tu columna…- dijo seria mientras miraba la cara estupefacta de la chica

–que?- pregunto despistada, la blonda sonrío

–era una prueba…Rock lee no renuncio…-

-a no?- pregunto una Hinata confundida

–no!, solo necesitaba probar lo grandioso de tu talento…-

la chica parpadeo confundida

–Hinata! Lo conseguiste! Te doy tu propia columna! Te lo has ganado…- sonrío la rubia

–yo… yo…- balbuceo incrédula –gracias!- dijo emocionada, mientras se levantaba de la silla de sopetón y la sonrisa ocupaba todo su rostro.

–ahora tendrás una oficina más grande!-

-en serio?- pregunto emocionada

–si!- respondió Tsunade

–Ino ocupara tu lugar junto con Naruto…- sonrío una vez más

–Ino? Naruto?- sintió retorcérsele el corazón, se tenia que alejar de el?, entonces esto era lo peor que le podía pasar! Lo peor!, bajo la mirada como si el suelo fuera super interesante, o… quizá fue lo mejor, digo después de todo lo de la otra noche fue un error, y por mucho que le tomara lograr aceptarlo eso fue para el… en definitiva esto era lo mejor, aunque no era lo mejor para su corazón el definitivamente estaba en desacuerdo con ella, así que lo tapo, no quería escuchar su opinión.

–todo bien Hinata?- pregunto Tsunade preocupada

–ah! Si todo bien!- sonrió forzadamente.

–bien! Por que comienzas hoy!- sonrió creyendo que la chica era feliz, que mal estaba.

Fue por sus cosas muy rápidamente a cubículo, aún era temprano y seguramente el rubio distraído no había despertado de su profundo sueño, suspiro mientras tomaba con delicadeza cada uno de sus artículos los metía en la caja más próxima a ella, su rostro triste la delataba y sus suspiros entre cortados también, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia su nueva y gran oficina un piso más arriba, vio a Ino acercarse a ella con su caja de cosas también, la rubia bajo la mirada y paso rápido evitándola, la peliazul sintió el corazón hacérsele más pequeño, puso la mirada gacha y camino…

Habían pasado dos semanas y todo iba de mal en peor, al menos para ella… ahora salía mas tarde y llegaba más temprano al trabajo, su vida se había tornado aburrida, extrañaba los correteos por la ciudad con el rubio, sus sonrisas, el timbre de su voz al hablar, sus locuras, sus tonterías, la manera en la que tomaba sus fotografías con esa suma pasión que jamás había visto en alguien, tener su propia columna en el periódico no era la gloria que ella pensaba, oh! No! Era todo lo contrario, era aburrido y sin sentido, pero… ya no podía estar cerca de el, y mas sabiendo que su corazones se podía volver ambicioso al estar a su lado.

Llego al trabajo como siempre con la cara no seria si no más bien de resignación como si estuviera pagando una sentencia, la vida sin el no era vida, extrañaba todo! Incluso Daria cualquier cosa por regresar las cosas a la normalidad, incluso se arrancaría el recuerdo de sus labios con tal de tenerlo cerca otra vez, por que creía que ese beso era el último que le iba a dejar por el resto de su vida y aunque era muy dulce también era muy amargo, llego y había algo diferente en su oficina, en su vacía y aburrida oficina sin vida ni color.

-un ramo de flores?- se rasco la cabeza al verlo, se acerco a el mientras miraba a los lados…-creo que se equivocaron- balbuceo en busca de tarjeta –Hinata…- balbuceo su mismo nombre al ver la tarjeta colocada con tanta delicadeza –no, no! Quiero saber que dice…- dijo mientras la rompía en pedacitos sin saber si quiera quien le había mandado el arreglo de rosas, se acerco al basurero principal de la oficina y las tiro ahí, dejándolas solas y marchitas, se volteo rápido para no sentir arrepentimiento, suspiro, se pellizco por que iba a voltear! No! Tenía que ser fuerte! Y camino a hacer su aburrido trabajo y así fueron los últimos 5 días se la paso recibiendo rosas de quien sabe quien y cada día hacía lo mismo –Kiba…- pensó,- no se rinde-, dijo mientras tomaba la tarjeta y la rompía.

Lo peor es que había escuchado los rumores que corrían por todo el edificio el dúo Naruto-ino era el mejor, hacían un trabajo impecable que aparentemente traía contenta a Tsunade, -no me necesitan…- pensó al escuchar cada rumor en boca de sus compañeros, -tengo que seguir…- pensó y es que su vida se había vuelto vacía, independiente, nadie se preocupaba por ella, por si comió, por si se mojo, si llego tarde, si esta triste, a nadie absolutamente le importaba su situación, eso le deprimía pero sabía que ese era el precio por enamorarse del rubio, y lo sabía desde hace años en la universidad, cuando lo conoció.

La dulce compañía del recuerdo de el, junto con la soledad eran ahora su única compañía, y lo serian por mucho tiempo más, salió de su trabajo sin preocupación alguna en la cabeza, ni ella misma sabía que método había utilizado para no toparse con el semblante del rubio, quizás demasiada había sido su suerte, quizás ni el mismo quería mirarla a la cara, como deseaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no era tiempo para eso, tomo su abrigo y salio del lugar, después de todo su soledad la esperaba en su departamento y no podía darse el privilegio de dejarla esperando.

Había llegado a su departamento había llegado más temprano, el trabajo había sido más rápido bueno solo de vez en cuando y ese era uno de sus nuevos privilegios el llegar temprano, pero de que le servia? Sonó el timbre de su celular –bueno?- contesto no conociendo el número.

–Hinata al fin me contestas… llevo horas llamándote necesito hablar contigo…- trago saliva mientras escuchaba su voz con suma atención.

–etode…- balbuceo sintiendo como se cerraba su garganta.

–sabes quien soy cierto?- pregunto preocupado, ella guardo silencio y como no! Si le había robado el aliento y la voz con tan solo oír la de el, escucho un suspiro pesado como de resignación.

–soy Naruto…- dijo con un diferente tono de voz.

–lo se…- dijo ella haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo.

–qu… que… pasa?- pregunto sintiendo miedo, el chico guardo silencio.

-necesitamos hablar…- dijo el nervioso.

–de que? Yo ya no soy tu compañera de trabajo, si quieres te paso el número de Ino…- dijo tratando de cortarlo.

–no es sobre trabajo! Contras Hinata! Por que te portas tan indiferente conmigo?- pregunto inquietado y con una notable desesperación en su voz, que no se daba cuenta de que la lastimaba, que tan insensible seria.

-entonces no se de que quieres hablar conmigo!- alzo la voz molesta.

–si lo sabes!- recontesto el de la misma manera –no me has llamado…- dijo el bajito.

–llamarte?- pensó ella.

–además ignoras a Ino, se lo que paso entre ustedes y no la justifico pero… es tu amiga escúchala…-

Pidió el con una tierna voz.

-no la ignoro, es lo que menos haría, solo…- balbuceo su frase incompleta

- estas huyendo…- a completo el, ella se alarmo sabía que eso era cierto.

–así como lo estas haciendo de mi…- ella trago saliva, tenía tantas ganas de colgar, pero su estupido pulgar no quería moverse.

–hablare con Ino!- dijo y colgó, sabía adonde iba eso, sacaría el tema del ultimo chocolate y le destrozaría el corazón como nunca!, se negaba! Se negaba! Al hecho de escuchar crueles palabras salir de labios tan dulces, no, no lo haría no hablaría con el, una lagrima deslizo por su mejilla, perdiéndose en la comisura de sus labios, el teléfono volvió asonar, era el otra vez, ella sonrió.

–había olvidado lo terco que eres…- dijo mientras lo tiraba a un lado y se tiraba en su cama.

-contesta!- pedía el rubio desde su habitación, suspiro cansado después de mucho rato de intentarlo sin resultado alguno, poso la mano sobre sus ojos mientras los cerraba con cansancio con pesadez y deslizo suavemente su mano hasta sus labios esta se poso en ellos y sonrió como un estúpido.

Al día siguiente fue con todas las intenciones del mundo de hablar con Ino, aunque… no sabía muy bien lo que le diría o lo que pasaría, solo rezaba por que todo salga bien, por que ella pudiera dominar sus tontos labios y estos dijeran las palabras apropiadas, llego temprano, tenía que hacerlo o se toparía con el dueño de los radiantes ojos zafiro, trato de ser lo más rápida al y dejar una nota sobre el que era su antiguo escritorio, había acechado por todas partes creyendo que no había rastros de el, una vez cumplida su misión se dio prisa por apurarse a casi correr.

–Hola- dijo el rubio cuando la miro dejando un papel sobre su escritorio o el que era su escritorio, volteo la mirada anonadada, si algo no olvidaba era su voz, lo miro, con las ojeras adornando su rostro y aún con ellas su rostro era tan dulce como siempre –para mi no hay una?- pregunto triste señalando la nota del escritorio, no lo había visto desde hace como tres semanas, no había tenido su hermosa presencia en frente de ella desde hace tres semanas! y se sentía como una novata frente a el, como la sangre se le acumulaba de golpe en las mejillas y como su cuerpo se volvía débil…y una vez más su teoría se cumplía: con una sola mirada, la hipnotizaba.

–yo… solo estaba de paso por aquí….- Dios! Lo que hacían los nervios, había pronunciado una frase entera larga y de una forma rápida no vacilo ni un segundo al decirla, el sonrió hace tanto que no la veía… -ya… ya me voy…- dijo mientras intentaba alejarse de el y de TODOS sus sentimientos que comenzaban a escabullirse y fue cuando maldijo su rapidez, la maldijo al sentir su mano sujetar su muñeca con tanta delicadeza.

–necesitamos hablar…- dijo el acercándose a ella en un cierto tono de súplica.

–no, no tenemos de nada de que hablar…- dijo desprendiéndose de el, tratándose de ver fuerte.

–si tenem…-

-Hinata! Que haces ahí! Necesito la columna de hoy antes de las 10!- grito Tsunade con unos papeles en sus manos, se le veía apurada –ya voy!- dijo la chica desprendiéndose de forma audaz y agradeciéndole con el alma a la rubia por salvarla, Naruto sin embargo la maldijo ser tan "oportuna".

Espero en el parque en la misma banca de siempre, en la que lloro con maquillaje en la cara y descalza, en la que descansaba con Naruto después de terminar una diligencia en esa banca en un parque que le guardaba tantos recuerdos… ya eran las 8:45 y deseaba que llegara, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que pasaría si no llegaba no quería pensarla, por que al hacerlo un frío abrazaba su corazón, se mordió el labio mientras miraba su reloj por veinteava vez, la ansiedad la carcomía por dentro, comenzaba a haber frío y su desesperación crecía a cada segundo.

–Hinata!- dios su nombre era muy pronunciado últimamente, dijo la dueña de una voz al posar la mano sobre su hombro titiritando de frío, volteó la mirada y se encontró con su amable sonrisa.

–Ino!- dijo levantándose impulsivamente, se puso de pie y la abrazo soltando unas lagrimas de los parpados, la rubia se sorprendió, no dijo nada solo sonrío y la abrazo con la misma calidez.

-Hinata yo lo… siento…- dijo la rubia con una voz queda.

–no, no digas nada- dijo la peliazul desprendiéndose de ella mientras rápidamente limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas, la rubia sonrió.

–no llores…- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y la ayudaba a limpiarse.

–ya extrañaba tu maternidad…- rió la ojiperla.

–Hinata yo, estoy muy apenada contigo…- bajo la mirada.

–esta bien… digo después de todo las cosas entre nosotros nunca estuvieron bien…- dijo mientras se secaba un poco más.

–lo se…y también se que amas a Naruto…- dijo directamente sin saber lo que escuchar su nombre le provocaba al corazón, trago saliva.

–si…- bajo la mirada, - lo he amado desde que lo conocí y pensaba que estar con Kiba me libraría de su amor, cosa que estaba bien antes de que volviera a aparecer el en mi vida…- bajo la mirada mientras se sentaba en la banca en la que en algún momento el rubio se sentó también.

–deberías decirle lo que sientes…- dijo la ojieverde, Hinata levanto la mirada, suspiro cansada como si llevara sobre los hombros el peso de muchos años.

–que tonterías dices Ino…- sonrío como una tonta –el tiene novia y la ama demasiado, solo le haría daño y me haría daño sacar a flote lo que siento por el…- bajo la mirada.

–y que? Y que que tenga novia!, digo quizá sea la peor persona para darte un consejo y se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero también sabía que no amas a Kiba y también me deje llevar por lo que siente mi corazón y la verdad es que quiero pedirte una disculpa por que se que esa no fue la manera de hacer las cosas y por esto mismo deberías decirle lo que sientes por el por que que tenga novia no significa que no puedas tener una oportunidad…- dijo mientras la sujetaba de la mano.

–tranquila Ino- dijo mientras la apretaba con fuerza -creo que fui muy egoísta, no había pensado en que estaba condenando a Kiba a estar conmigo sin sentir nada por el… y creo que esto fue lo mejor y respecto a Naruto, las cosas así están mejor…- sonrió al ver los ojos llorosos de la rubia.

–no llores tonta…- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

–es que…- sollozo –eres tan buena!- chillo mientras la abrazaba –dile a Naruto!- exigió tratándola de ayuda.

r –No Ino, los cuentos de hadas no existen, nada cambiara, muy por el contrario perderé su amistad… es mejor así…- bajo la mirada, Ino la observo melancólica, -pero olvida eso…- sonrió –como están las cosas con Kiba?- pregunto la peliazul la rubia se sonrojo.

–bien…- dijo apenada –Hinata aún no me acostumbro a hablar de el contigo..- dijo con la mirada coloreada, la ojiperla sonrío, era bueno saber que al menos Ino era feliz.

–tranquila, creo que lo que me dolió era perder tu amistad e incluso la de el… por mi no hay problema que hablemos de el…- argumento tratando de calmarla.

– y si hablamos de Naruto?- dijo la rubia burlona –ah… ahí si ya no… desde que me beso las cosas ya no son las mismas…- balbuceo inconciente la peliazul.

–QUE! Te beso?- grito explayada, con las cuencas de los ojos más grandes.

–Ino!- grito tratando de calmarla.

–fue un accidente no significo nada…- dijo triste.

–un beso es un beso…- dijo Ino

–lo se, pero sin amor no es nada…- se mordió el labio, mientras lloriqueaba.

–creo que debes hablar con el…-

-No! Estas loca! Para que? Para que me mate!- dijo explayada.

–matarte?- pregunto incrédula.

–si! Con su indiferencia! Por dios para el ese beso fue un error…- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

–como lo sabes?- pregunto la rubia, la chica destapo su rostro.

–por que la única mujer que tiene las riendas de su corazón es Sakura Haruno…- Ino alzo la ceja y suspiró cansada.

–no puedes huir siempre de el…- aconsejo.

–lo se… solo me alejare un mucho tiempo hasta que olvide el acontecimiento y luego hagamos como si nada paso…- dijo contando su plan.

–y eso estará bien?- pregunto.

–que?- devolvió la pregunta.

–fingir que no paso nada…?- ella trago saliva, sabia que eso era que huir era un acto muy cobarde, pero… que remedio… – lo estará para el y para nuestra amistad, pero no para mi corazón claro esta…- sonrió triste.

–Hinata…- balbuceo mientras la miraba frente a frente –me encantaría ayudarte!- quejo Ino.

–ayúdame siendo feliz!- sonrió.

–lo intentare…- dijo Ino sonrojada. - siempre estaré aquí para ti! Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame! Y Por favor que seguimos siendo las mejores amigas!- la tomo de ambas manos.

–siempre las mejores!- dijo la peliazul, para levantarse e irse a casa e Ino con Kiba.

Las cosas entre ellas estaban mejor que antes si es que eso se podía, pero las cosas con el rubio no estaban para nada bien, seguían igual, se la pasaba huyendo de el cada vez que podía, no contestaba sus llamadas y lo evitaba en el trabajo de una forma audaz y admirable, eso lo estaba hartando a el, hasta desesperarlo al extremo y recurrir a medidas drásticas y desesperadas, sonrió con malicia cuando la vio acercarse con un montón de hojas en las manos leyéndolas distraídamente mientras caminaba sin ver su camino, sin preocuparse si había algo con lo que pudiera chocar, no lo vio pasar a un lado de ella, y el se oculto –ya tengo lo que necesito..- dijo mientras metía las manos al pantalón, y la miraba trabajar de lejos, solo alcanzo a sonreír.

Estaba cansada, era tardísimo que extremista, hoy si se había pasado –las 10!- grito cuando vio su reloj, solo ella quedaba se relajo unos instantes en su silla pero digo… después de todo nadie la esperaba en casa así que… daba igual si acababa a las 12 o a hartas horas de la madrugada, se levanto guardo sus cosas y camino hasta su auto en el estacionamiento, el edifico estaba de miedo! Tan oscuro y misterioso, la luz entre encendida le daba un aspecto espeluznante, pero sabía que no le pasaría nada, osea quien querría secuestrarla? Nadie! Y Esa respuesta resonó en su cabeza!, ahora ya estaba en el edificio donde vivía y eran las 10:30, comenzaba a tener sueño, estaba pensando en que no cenaría solo se cambiaria y derechito a la cama, llego a la puerta de su departamento, la misma de siempre, metió las manos en el bolso en busca de sus llaves sin la más mínima gota de preocupación.

-donde están!- grito irritada mientras se hincaba en el suelo y vaciaba su bulto con desesperación, todo cayo: celular, cartera, agenda, pero las llaves? No estaban, -las deje en el trabajo?- se pregunto mientras se golpeaba contra la pared por su estupidez, se sentó en el suelo en el rincón de la puerta –tonta! No volveré estoy cansada…- suspiro molesta –wa!- pataleó –como entrare?- chechoneo, su celular empezó a sonar en ese momento, -número desconocido…- balbuceo extrañada –bueno!- contesto molesta por su anterior bilis.

–ya llegaste a tu departamento, cierto?- dijo más en afirmación que en pregunta, guardo silencio tratando de procesar la información.

–como sabes eso?- pregunto incrédula.

–por que escucho tu voz irritada, no encuentras tus llaves no?- pregunto burlón el blondo.

–no! No las encuentro, como sabes eso?- el hizo un tintineo.

–yo las tengo!- rió triunfante el ojiazul.

–que!- grito alarmada.

–en que momento tu…ah..- dijo perdiendo el aliento, echando humo –que pretendes!- pregunto molesta

–que pretendo?- preguntó –quiero que vengas por ellas a mi departamento…- amenazó con una dulce voz.

–estas loco? Como si no pudiera pedir otras en la recepción!- rió triunfante creyendo haber ganado en su propio juego.

–no lo creo, es el aniversario de bodas del recepcionista y se tomo la noche libre, no hay nadie en la recepción y cerro con llave la caja de llaves… que haras?…- sabe que odiaba que la reten y utilizaba eso como su debilidad, pero no! No iba a caer en su sucio juego.

–vamos Hinata solo quiero hablar contigo ven por ellas…- dijo poniendo una voz más suave de súplica.

–ni loca! Me quedare en la puerta!- grito molesta mientras le colgaba el teléfono sin pensarlo dos veces –maldito seas Naruto Uzumaki!- grito cabreada resonando su voz por todo el pasillo del edificio, mientras se acomodaba en el rincón de la puerta esperando que el enojo se le bajara un poco para pensar en que hacer y se daba topes contra la sólida pared, pero… mientras miles de cosas rodeaban por su mente –eres tan imbecil!- balbuceo para si misma mientras guardaba el semblante entre sus rodillas y cerraba los ojos derramando una cristalina gota…

Escucho la puerta abrirse -sabia que eso dirías…- dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y le sonreía con malicia, solo escucho su voz y sintió sus parpados abrirse de sopetón, se pregunto si estaba dormida… levanto la cara confundida mientras lo miraba incrédula –el punto es que…creo que olvidaste lo terco que soy…- sonrió al tenerla en frente –al fin!- pensó el.

–que haces aquí?- pregunto desde el suelo, el se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

–am husmea entre tu ropa interior, quien diría que tienes unas bragas muy particulares, de conejitos…- rió divertido, causando molestia en ella, se levanto con la sangre hirviendo y con la mirada sonrojada, y es que era cierto, tenía unos de conejitos…

-Déjame pasar!- exigió al tenerlo enfrente

–no!- respondió secamente.

–rayos! No se que pretendes y no quiero averiguarlo! Solo déjame pasar! Oh! Si no!- grito molesta mientras trataba de empujarlo, esfuerzo inútil, la tomo de las muñecas la jalo hacía dentro de su departamento, cerro la puerta hábilmente con el pie y la puso contra dicha puerta, acercando más su cuerpo al de ella, acorralándola en un reducido espacio entre el y el de ella, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir sus manos jugar sobre sus muñecas, se sintió como en la otra ocasión –o si no que?- le dijo con la voz ronca mientras le embriagaba y acercaba su rostro al de ella –sabes que pretendo?- le pregunto mientras la hipnotizaba como siempre lograba hacerlo, suspiro ahogada.

-jugar conmigo…- balbuceo ella, y bien sabía que los cuentos de hadas no se cumplían.

–no…, pretendo repetir lo de la otra noche, te acuerdas?- pregunto mientras posaba su pupila sobre la de ella, trago saliva más preocupada que antes, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y al verse sin escapatoria se sintió más dulcemente perdida y al verlo a los ojos, profundos ojos azules se vio ahogada en ellos, en ese mar tan misterioso que la hipnotizaba y la ahogaba.

–te acuerdas?- volvió a preguntar mientras aplicaba más fuerza a sus muñecas.

–suéltame!- pidió sintiendo como la poquita razón se disipaba de su cabeza.

–ni loco! Me dio trabajo tenerte entre mis manos como para dejarte escapar así como si nada…- Dios! Era tan! Guapo! Sobre todo cuando sonreía con esa sonrisa pícara que nunca creyó conocer…

–la verdad es que no me acuerdo que paso la otra noche…- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal fingiendo demencia…

–estas fingiendo demencia, conmigo?- pregunto mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-lo noto!- dijo mientras se preocupaba –no…- dijo.

–no importa, hare que recuerdes… ah por cierto! Me comí todos tus chocolates!- dijo con malicia

–que!- grito molesta y forcejeo con el –suéltame! Te matare por esto…- el aplico más fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

–no te creo eran demasiados!-

-enserio, no me crees?- alzo la ceja y sonrío de lado, compruébalo por ti misma - solicito el rubio.

–Apenas me sueltes…- dijo molesta.

–Hay otro método…- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios, mientras… mientras… se acercaba a ella y reducía el espacio.

–que haces?- pregunto pegando la cabeza a la puerta alejándose de el.

–ya lo veras…- dijo mientras sentía que su voz la embriagaba por su dulce aroma, inconscientemente cerro los ojos y entre abrió los labios estúpidamente hechizada por el, sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar, su piel se le enchino, cuando sintió repetirse el dulce sabor de la última vez sobre sus labios, no pudo resistirse cuando el acerco el cuerpo más a ella, mientras su boca encajaba en la comisura de sus labios, y los sintió rozar con tanta suavidad que se sintió perdida, abrió los parpados pensando que si lo hacia despertaría de su sueño, cosa que no paso… al verse envuelta entre el, cerro los ojos nuevamente deseando que ese momento sea eterno…

-te acuerdas?- pregunto al desprenderse de ella, bajo la mirada.

–Estas jugando conmigo, tu amas a Sakura…- le reprocho.

–quién?- dijo el fingiendo no entender.

–ella no importa Hinata, ya no más…- sonrió mientras amenazaba con volver a acercarse a sus labios, aparto la mirada.

–no lo repitas…- balbuceo la peliazul sonrojada.

–por que?- pregunto el –me lo merezco, crees que esas flores llegaron solas a tu oficina?- le soltó una muñeca y le levanto el mentón.

-que…?- pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos sintiendo la fuerza de estos.

–fui yo… tonta… me dejaste con el Alma de un hilo estas ultimas semanas… no he dormido bien…- reclamo.

–yo que tengo que ver con eso?- pregunto, sonrió.

–Desde esa vez que te bese… nada fue igual…- se mordió el labio y ella se sonrojo repentinamente mientras el la sujetaba con tanta delicadeza. –creo que siempre he estado enamorado de ti…- abrió más las pupilas -pero no me había dado cuenta y ese beso… me hizo despertar de mi estupidez y me volvió ambicioso!... ya no me bastaría con tenerte como amiga, por que a cada momento repetiría esto aún sabiendo que eras prohibida para mi, y eso explica muchas cosas…- parpadeó sin entender lo que oía, si! Definitivamente esto era un sueño, osea! Es Hinata Hyuga! A ella no le pasan este tipo de cosas

–que… que cosas?- pregunto aún creyendo estar dormida.

–No me hagas decirlo…- se sonrojó, bajo la mirada –el ataque de celos…- dijo rápido –ya lo dije!- grito con las mejillas coloreadas, oh! Dios verlo sonrojado era lo más maravilloso, pero su corazón toda vía dudaba de su declaración, digo… alguien no se enamora de un día para el otro.

-que… que ataque de celos?- quería entender más, necesitaba creerle, el levanto la mirada sorprendido mientras un bonito sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

–como que no te acuerdas?- grito molesto –con del idiota de Kiba y luego el estúpido conductor de autos…- dijo molesto.

–corredor de autos –

-es igual!- grito irritado.

–podrías repetirlo? mi corazón no cree en este momento se… niega, creo que pronto despertaré…- bajo la mirada.

–por que? Tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, Verdad?- de donde sacaba esa estupidez? Tan grande, por favor que alguien le de un golpe al rubio sexy.

-tu… tu no sabes lo que siento por ti?- pregunto ella, creyendo haber sido muy obvia.

–no… solo te has dedicado a evitarme…- justifico en un suspiro quedante.

–entonces por que me besaste, si no sabes lo que siento?.- el levanto la mirada –tan malo ha sido? Entonces no funciono mi absurdo plan…- pregunto decepcionado mientras se apartaba de ella, si que estaba idiota el rubio.

–absurdo plan?- pregunto sujetando su muñeca impidiendo que no se alejara mucho.

–que absurdo plan?- pregunto mientras buscaba su mirada.

–no sabía si sentías algo por mi, yo solo aposte todo… debí habérmelo imaginado desde que huías de verme, lo sabias cierto?- pregunto con los ojos tristes, mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza entre su propia cabellera dorada.

–saber? Que sabia yo?- pregunto sin entender.

–que me había enamorado de ti…- bajo la mirada una vez más, escucho con atención cada palabra que pronunciaba, trago saliva mientras sentía su ritmo cardiaco estremecerse y sus pómulos arder. -yo… me di cuenta la otra vez, era demasiado obvio, solo que no me había dado cuenta, y cuando Ino me llamo para decirme lo de Kiba, egoístamente me hizo feliz, me alegre de saber que había acabado todo con el, y corrí como idiota hasta tu departamento, por que necesitaba abrazarte y cuando te bese sentí mi alma arder sentí cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie y quizás quería hacerlo desde hace mucho… pero no me atrevía… ese día que llego Sakura, ya las cosas no eran las mismas, me la pase abobado toda la noche, recordando una y otra vez lo que sentí al besarte, Sakura? Ella se molesto y esa misma noche terminamos, de todas formas había vuelto para visarme que se iba a Londres, y… aquí estoy, tratando de convencer a tu corazón de que me quieras aunque sea un poco…- estupefacta lo miro, será que los cuentos de hadas se cumplen? Peliazul –funciono?- pregunto ansioso.

–que cosa?- pregunto en shock.

–mi absurdo plan…- dio un paso hacia ella.

–cual era tu absurdo plan? Robar mis llaves? Sacarme de quicio? O husmear entre mis cajones…?- dijo molesta.

-lo de tus llaves tenía que hacerlo, sacarte de quicio es gratis y lo de tu ropa solo lo invente, sabía que tienes una pijama de conejitos, entonces por que no tendría ropa interior de ellos?- dijo divertido, se sintió estúpida, tan obvia era o solo es que… el la conocía bien? – mi absurdo plan era que te enamoraras de mi con un beso…-

-no funciono…- dijo ella dándole la cara, el bajo la mirada, sintió la puñalada atravesar su corazón, apretó los puños –eso lo lograste hace mucho con una sola mirada tuya…- el levanto la mirada.

–que quieres decir?- pregunto impactado.

–Que te he amado, desde que te conozco…- y ella que creyó jamás confesarle su amor.

–eso es cierto?- pregunto sin creerle –claro idiota! Por que jugaría con algo así…!- grito explayada.

–Eres tan linda cuando te enojas- le saco un sonrojo de las mejillas como si estas se acostumbraran ya al eterno color.

–entonces por que no querías hablar conmigo?- grito el furioso, tratando de hacerle entender el calvario al que lo había sometido.

–por que pensé que me dirías: Hinata lo de la otra noche fue un error…- dijo imitando su voz, mientras apretaba los puños –luego sonreirás como siempre lo haces y descalabrarías mi corazón mientras me abobabas con tu sonrisa, las dos cosas al mismo tie…- no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando sintió sus manos, sus cálidas manos tomarla del rostro, posar sus ojos azules sobre sus ojos perla y acercarla a su boca con una inmensa y sin escapatoria delicadeza, repitiendo de nuevo ese beso juntos con las miles de cosas que les provocaba a ambos, ya ni forcejear era bueno, por que ciertamente no quería hacerlo, si no prologarlo más… haciendo crecer la ambición de su tonto corazón que lo seguía amando aún pasaran cien años.

-no iba a decirte eso, si no iba a hacer esto…- dijo refiriéndose al beso que acababa de arrebatarle tan dulcemente de la boca –ahora… te queda claro? Si quieres te lo repito…- suspiro sonrosada mientras unas inmensas ganas de desmayarse se apoderaban de ella.

–yo… aun no me lo creo, tu… eres mi amor platónico nada mas que eso, necesito pensar…- dijo mientras le daba la espalda para abrir la puerta y arrancar a correr como idiota fugitiva, sujeto la manija intentado abrirla, el poso la mano sobre la puerta impidiéndole la salida.

–no dejare que te vayas, hare que lo creas…- susurro despacito a su oído, solo lo escucho amenazarla dulcemente…

Los rayos de sol se asomaban por su ventana posándose sobre su rostro arrebatándole el sueño de un tirón despertó de mala gana pero la estúpida sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios –tonta…- balbuceo para sí misma mientras se destapaba un poco –fue un sueño…- fue lo primero que dijo cuando abrió los ojos y vio la luz asomarse por su ventana, suspiro cansada, y quiso cubrirse cerrar los ojos y volver a soñar perderse otra vez en su hermoso sueño.

–en realidad… no lo fue…- la voz provenía de su puerta.

–Naruto! Que haces aquí?- grito reincorporándose en su cama y ver al chico de cabellos dorados en su puerta.

–Dios! Eres una chica muy difícil de convencer!, te desmayaste anoche…- dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y se acercaba a ella.

-y viniste temprano a verme?- pregunto aún sin entender…

-venir temprano?- se echo a reír tan encantadoramente -pasamos la noche juntos… no lo recuerdas?- abrió las orbitas de sus ojos como platos, solo se carcajeo por la expresión de su rostro sonrojado.

–Tranquila…si no te acuerdas lo repetiremos esta noche…- amenazo pícaramente mientras aprovechaba su distracción para besarle los labios.

–dormiremos abrazados…- le guiño el ojo –que? Pensaste otra cosa?- reclamo el rubio al ver la expresión espantada de su rostro.

–no, yo… tus labios…- balbuceo.

–si, es que… me comí el último chocolate…- la beso mientras entrelazaba sus manos con la de ella.

–era mío…- reclamo ella…

-arrebátamelo…- sugirió el, mientras se le acercaba otra vez…-te costara una vida quitármelo…- amenazo.

–Correré el riesgo…- le sonrió creyendo en su dulce sueño el cual se repetiría siempre ya que todo fue por… el ultimo chocolate…

gracias todo, espero les haya gustado el final, espero no les haya decepcionado mucho! no tengo mucho talento pa esto hago lo que puedo jejejejeje, espero con ansias sus reviewa! gracias a Hinata-sama, a Hinata chan! a todas chicas! a todas! las kiero! un beso! hasta la proxima!


End file.
